Gone with the dream
by Preppygirl14
Summary: Gone with the wind is one of Blair Hamilton's favorite movies and she wonders how it would be to live like Scarlett O'Hara. Her wish came true and she wakes up as Scarlett the day of the barbecue. She would have to find her way back to her era while she tries to live like Scarlett and deal with Rhett, Ashley and everybody else.
1. Chapter 1:The Picture of Scarlett O'Hara

**Okay so I had this idea because I was just thinking and thinking how would be living in Gone with the Wind, to live like Scarlett and fix some of her mistakes, of course.**

**I hope you don't find this too strange and thank you for checking out my history.**

**Ok guys, it's already proofread it, thank you again to The-What-If-chapters for helping me, and I'll be re-uploading the next chapters so they'll be free of grammatical mistakes, sorry again for that. **

* * *

Chapter 1  
The Picture of Scarlett O'Hara

My name is Blair Hamilton and I'm seventeen years old. I live in Chicago and since I can remember, I've been in love with the Golden age of movies in Black and White from decades ago. My grandmother is the one to blame, since she showed me Breakfast at Tiffany's when I was six. My role model became Audrey Hepburn since that day and it hasn't changed; after all, she was perfect, she was class and elegance in flesh and blood. Then, of course, I saw Roman Holiday, My Fair Lady, Charade and in Sabrina I met Mr. Humphrey Bogart, but it wasn't until Casablanca that I felt for him, his famous phrase "Here's looking at you, kid", kills me every time. After that, it was a matter of time to watch Gone with the Wind and I had to split my heart for Mr. Humphrey Bogart and Mr. Clark Gable. But I found more in that movie that just another platonic love; I found another role model.

I did not replace Audrey, but I made room for Scarlett. That's right, Scarlett O'Hara, not Vivien Leigh, though maybe I should have picked the second, a lot of broken hearts would be intact now if it wasn't for my delusional thoughts of being a Southern Belle –ironically enough I live in the north. So I broke a lot of hearts pouting and raising my eyebrow –I knew Scarlett would be proud–, until the lifestyle paid me back and not only broke, but crushed and smashed my heart, and then I grew up… more or less, what can I say? After all, I'm still a teenager and you only can live once right? But I sought to be Audrey from time to time and not only be the sometimes cold-hearted and very spoiled Scarlett.

It was a sunny, hot-like-hell morning in Atlanta but I was wearing denim shorts, my cotton light blue-green blouse and a pair of flats leather beige booties and

I felt very comfortable as I walked with my uncles to the Margaret Mitchell's house. I know, sound's kind of boring and lame, but I was actually kind of excited because Gone with the Wind is one of my all-time favorite movies.

I looked at the three-story building, slipping my aviator sunglasses to the top of my head and smiled. It was old-fashioned kind of pretty, red and white, Tudor style, and we entered it with the rest of the tourist.

The tour was... fine, but I expected something else to be honest. I looked around a little bored, looking for Scarlett's portrait when my eyes caught the gaze of a boy around my age. He was blond and handsome and smiled at me flirtatiously, so I smiled back and fluttering my eyelashes.  
He smiled wider and approached me discretely as I turned my head to the front.

"Hi!" he said.

"Hi." I responded barely looking at him. I knew boys and I knew they liked challenges, they like when they have to chase.

"So… it's kind of boring, don't you think?" the boy asked me, nodding at the female guide talking. I smirked at him.

"Actually I like it" I responded easily even when I was thinking just the same.

"Well, I mean… I mean the guide not the story…" the guide just started to walk and I followed the group without a word to the boy who, of course, followed me quickly.

"My name is Ashton, by the way," he told me as we entered to a drawing room full of portraits and old furniture and some old gowns of the movie.

"Nice to meet you, Ashton" I responded giving him a lovely smile and then I turned and just walked to one of the Scarlett dresses; a blue one with black hat and yellow gloves.

He followed me again, this time not so quickly and I knew he was thinking that maybe it was a lost cause and that made me smile again. Oh, boys were so predictable.

"So… what's yours?"

"Excuse me?" I turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"Your name, what's your name?" he repeated and I smiled brightly again.

"I'm Blair, Austin"

The boy looked at me bewildered.

"It's Ashton"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me," I said pouting as I really had meant that and he smiled.

"It's okay, don't worry"

"Fine, so you're from here?" I asked him as I walked to another glass case and he followed me.

"No, I'm from San Diego. I came here from vacation… A little lame thought that was my sister's idea of fun, not mine" he grimaced and I laughed.

"Well, then I'm afraid your sister and I think in the same way"

"Oh, so you're into the museums and that stuff?" the boy asked not much convinced now with me, I just read him like a book and smiled.

"No, just this in particular" I shrugged.

"Oh... why's that?"

"I love Gone with the Wind" I responded easily. "Have you seen it?"

"Yeah, in English class… it was fine"

I laughed.

"It's okay, it's not so much a boy's movie though" I replied walking out the room and he smiled.

"I did like some parts" he admitted and I flashed him a smiled.

By the third gallery, I hadn't seen the portrait and the tour was getting boring along with Ashton.

I excused myself to the ladies room and ran upstairs. I was going to find the portrait, take a thousand pictures and then wait for my uncles in the coffee shop across the street.

I looked into two different rooms until I found it, hidden in a corner. I pulled my iPhone from my shoulder handbag and take one, two, three, well...a lot of photos of the picture and some with me too. When I finished I pulled my cellphone back and I turned to leave but I saw something from the corner of my eye that made me stay in my place; I saw someone moving in the painting.

At first, I thought it was the reflection of the glass… but I realized the painting had no glass and I even turned around and strangely, the room was empty. Frowning, I turned to see the picture again and, indeed, something was moving inside.

I leaned over the velvet rope in front of the picture to stop people from touching the picture and see something moving in the background, something behind the blue dress of Scarlett.

"What the…" the background turned paler and paler until it was like glass and I could see someone moving behind. I didn't think straight and made the stupidest thing to do; I extended my arm and touched the painting.

It was cold and too smooth to be a painting… that was when I noticed something else… I had touched the painting… and nothing had happened. No alarm had jumped and no guard came to drag me out of the house. Well, it was better not to push my luck.

I pulled my arm, but I couldn't move it because my fingertips were, somehow, pasted it to the paint.

"No, no…" I pulled harder but nothing happened. I thought of screaming for help but then again, I'd be in so much trouble. And when I thought nothing could get any worse, I felt something pulling me to the painting and my hand was, crossing the picture as if it was just a hologram.

I couldn't explain it, something was dragging me to the painting and then I did scream, I yelled and kicked, but no one came in. I tried to hold onto something; half of my arm had already gone across the painting.

"HEEELP!" I cried and then it dragged me completely and I crossed the painting.

* * *

**So this is it. I hope you don't find it so weird. I've never been in Margaret Mitchel's house so I don't know how the tour it is. So if you liked it please review and let me now what do you think. Than you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: It happened one day

Already proofread it! Thanks again to my beta The-What-If-chapters, you're the best! And thanks guys for your incredible reviews, love you!

* * *

Chapter 2

It happened one day

...

Where I was? And why did my whole body ache like a train had just run over me?

I was laying in something too hard and the room where I was too hot. I opened my eyes lazily hoping to be in my bed, or in the hotel room in Atlanta but what I met was an unfamiliar and tall wooden roof.

I closed my eyes again, too tired to think of anything else, just wishing to be in something more comfortable… I opened my eyes and sat up abruptly, immediately regretting it because my head ached and started to spin but I didn't care; I had no idea where I was.

I looked around and found myself in a strange bedroom, lying on the wooden floor, over a woolen and luxurious carpet. I placed my arms on the edge of the bed and used it as a supporter to push me up. I was dizzy and stumbled.

I noticed that the room was old-fashioned, it had no lamps, only little chandeliers with candle ends on them, the bed was canopied and there were no outlets in sigh. Besides, the furniture looked like the one in the Titanic movie.

"Some folks thinks as how Ah kin fly" I heard someone grumble outside the door, and I just turned in time to see a black, chubby woman bursting into the room, with a tray full of humming breakfast on it. She was dressed with a long black dress, a white apron and cloth around her head, and looked exactly like Mammy. I was starting to think that this was a bad joke.

She did not pay me attention at first, going straight to the bed to place the tray there.

"An'yo' eatin' al' dis! Ah ain' figgerin' on havin' happen whut happen at dat las' barbecue w'en Ah wuz too sick frum dem chittlins" the woman started to scold me and I frowned without understanding. Last barbeque? What barbeque? What was she talking about? And who was she?

"Excuse me?"

"Ah et ter fetch you no tray befo' you went. You is gwine eat eve'y bite of dis… Miz Scarlett! Whut on earth are you wearin'?!" the woman asked me scandalized, her eyes going wider. I blushed because by the way she was looking at me I could be as well n*** in the middle of a crowded room.

"I…"

"It ain't fittin' usin' those rags, Miz Scarlett! Whut woul' say you Pa ef he saw you showin' yo' legs?!"

"I… rags?!" I looked at her outraged. "This blouse its Alice+Olivia!"  
But she just ignored me, closing the door behind her and stomping to the bureau. She opened the door and I saw her looking through a great collection of puffed gowns that looked exactly the same as in Gone with the…

"No…" Realization hit me and made me dizzier. I ran to the window, opened it, poked my head out, and blanched.

"Miz Scarlett, it ain't fittin'!" I heard the woman yell behind me and she dragged me out of the window, closing it and pulling the curtains but I was dumbfounded.

I was in an enormous house in what looked like the countryside and there was nothing like cars, or electric posts, not even paved roads which told me I was not in the XXI (21) century. But it didn't matter, I knew exactly where I was, and I was so shocked I barely noticed Mammy taking off my shirt.

"Whut's that, Miz Scarlett?" I turned to Mammy frowning without understand. She was looking my bra with an annoyed and suspicious face. "It wun't be a way to show mor' yo' buzzum, does it? Ah tol' yah is big enoph"

I blushed and covered my chest with my arms.

"It's not that big! And I can dress myself" I didn't mean to be rude, but I was just still so shocked. Mammy pursed her lips, not believing me and handed me a linen shimmy.

I turned around to take of my bra, not really sure if it was the best but obviously I couldn't go around in shorts in an era where they could hang me just for that.

I tossed aside the bra, fixing the shimmy in place, feeling really weird. Then I took the drawers from Mammy's hands and waited to see her looking for the corset in the bureau to quickly take off my shorts and booties and wear the drawers. I was not going to take off my p***, I felt weird enough.  
Mammy put the corset on my body and then ordered me to hold onto the pole of the bed as she pulled from the corset.

"Good grief, you're crushing me!" I moaned as I swore that her iron fists were indeed, slaughtering my ribs.

"Ther's no othe' way to have yo' seventeen inch's wais' mah lam'" Mammy told me.

"Seventeen?!" I cried but I took it well and didn't faint as Mammy was hoping I wouldn't. When she finished. I felt like I could barely move though I have to say that watching my waist being reduced to seventeen inches was highly satisfying. Who would have thought I could be thinner than Audrey Hepburn!  
The woman then handed me the socks and I slipped them until they were above my knees. They were so loose that I deduced that the ribbons at the end of them were to hold them in place. They looked cute but it was too hot to wear them. Between that, the corset and the puffed dress it was no wonder why the women in this age fainted so frequently.

As I fixed the chemise around my chest, Mammy brought a crinoline and threw it above my head. The enormous garment was so bulky and uncomfortable and then she put over that a petticoat and a bustle.

"Whut mah lamb gwine wear?"

I saw the dresses, all with sleeves and high necks. If I wore one of them, I would die of insolation. Then I remembered the dress Scarlett had worn; it had no neck and no sleeves. It wasn't so fresh but at least it was something.

I searched for it in the closet and then pointed at it.

"That" I responded, pulling the green flowered white muslin. Instantly Mammy was frowning with her arms in her waist.

"No, you ain'. It ain' fittin' fer mawnin'. You kain show yo' buzzum befo' three o'clock an' dat dress ain' got no neck an' no sleeves. An' you'll git freckled sho as you born, an' Ah ain' figgerin' on you gittin' freckled affer all de buttermilk Ah been puttin' on you all dis winter, bleachin' dem freckles you got at Savannah settin' on de beach. Ah sho gwine speak ter yo' Ma 'bout you."

I pouted and squeezed my brain thinking of what Scarlett had said to keep the dress. Looking at the bed, I saw the tray. That was it!

"If you don't let me wear it, I'm not going to eat a bit of it" I responded smirking at Mammy. She glared at me and then sighed, stumbling to the dress.

I frowned a little thinking that she hadn't suspect that I wasn't Scarlett. I couldn't be that like her, could I? I had to be more like Audrey then, poised, elegant, a true lady… Scarlett wasn't that, so I'll do a favor for her.

Mammy came back with the dress and threw it over my head too, fixing it over the bulky crinoline and then tied the basque on my back. She was complaining because the dress was low-cut but I could barely see my chest. If only Mammy knew what mean low-cut in my time, she would be the one fainting, I thought smiling.

She pulled up the neckline to cover more my b*** and ruffled the fringes in it. I didn't mind what the other would think; at least I could feel some air on my arms and neck.

"You keep yo' shawl on yo' shoulders w'en you is in de sun, an' doan you go takin' off yo' hat w'en you is wahm," Mammy commanded. "Elsewise you be comin' home lookin' brown lak Ole Miz Slattery. Now, you come eat, honey, but doan eat too fas'. No use havin' it come right back up agin."

I sighed and walked as I could to the tray. I felt like I could sweep off everything with the skirts of the dress.

I sat down at the bed thinking that would be impossible to eat anything with that corset, if I barely could breathe.  
Mammy placed a large napkin on my lap and I started to nibble onto a piece of ham making faces. It wasn't that the ham wasn't good, it was, but I could barely enjoy it. Every time I swallowed, I had to stop breathing. I ate almost half of the slice before giving up.

"I can't eat anymore...even if I wanted Mammy" I replied pouting, feeling like throwing up before I rose from the bed, passing trying to control myself.

"You eat dem cakes as Ah dun yo' hair. I's ligh'er dis mo'nin'" Mammy commented and then I stiffened. Indeed my hair was lighter than Scarlett's; hers was black and mine was a dark shade of brown, in the sun, all could see the difference clearly. Well, maybe she wouldn't noticed at all, maybe it was part of the magic or voodoo or whatever that had brought me here, after all my eyes were brown and Scarlett's green and she hadn't noticed it.

"No, it is okay, Mammy, I'll do it" I responded taking one of the green ribbons in her hand and tying my hair in a loose half ponytail.

"Mah lam', yo' hair is oll lose!" And snapping my hands off my hair, she tied harder the ribbon as I tried to gobble another piece of the pancake in vain. I smashed the cake on the plate, trying to make it look like I had eaten more. After that, Mammy placed green slippers with heels next to me on the floor.

With effort, I put them on and almost sprang my ankle when I stood. It's not as if I had never used high heels before, I had and I could walk perfectly, but the dress was too wide and heavy and I was sure I wouldn't even move using those.

I told Mammy to search for a hat and a parasol and as quickly as I could I changed the slippers for my booties. I hid the slippers under the bed and covered my feet with the dress. As Mammy placed the hat on my head, someone started yelling at me. I guessed that because they were calling for Scarlett.

"Katie Scarlett, if you don't came down this second we'll leave you!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, rushing downstairs with a black parasol in hand, thinking that maybe staying was a better idea than going to the barbeque. I needed to find out how I got here and how I could return to my time, but meanwhile I had to pretend I was Scarlett and tried to not screw up anything.


	3. Chapter 3: Charade

**Thank you guys for reading my story and for your amazing reviews, I love them! And thank you too for your support and your help, sorry about the grammatical mistakes, I don't know why but sometimes I can't spot them until I've published the chapter.**

**So here is the third chapter, I hope you like it. I've been based the story in the book, but I'm using parts of the movies too. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Charade

...

I came down to the foyer where I found two girls; one looking around my age and the other younger, like about thirteen, fourteen.

The older, with a pink dress full of bows and strawberry hair up in an elaborated updo made of curls, smirked as soon as she saw me. I raised an eyebrow as she walked to me with her lifted arrogant chin.

"Why you have that face, Scarlett?" she sneered at me. This had to be dear Suellen, I thought pursing my lips at her tone. "It isn't because Ashley's engagement is going to be announced tonight, is it? Pa said so this morning. And I know you've been sweet on him for months."

I knew Scarlett probably would be furious at that comment but I wasn't her and, personally I didn't give a damn for Ashley… Oh the irony, right?

I was going to answer when the little girl intervened for me.

"Susie, you know that's not so," she protested shocked. "It's Brent that Scarlett cares about."

That girl should have been Carreen, she looked sweet and innocent. I didn't know who was Brent but it was obvious for the look in the girl's face that she had a crush on him and since she had defended me, I decided to do something nice for her.

"Honey, I assure you nothing happens between him and me. I'm quite sure he's waiting for you to grown up. Since you're so pretty that's not hard to figure out"

I did it. Her innocent face blushed and lightened up with happiness.

"Oh, Scarlett, really?"

"Scarlett, you know Mother said Carreen was too young to think about beaux yet, and there you go putting ideas in her head." Suellen replied with her malicious tone and I thought it was time to put her in her place.

"Well, you can't tell someone when to have a crush or not, can you? Besides, I thought you were concerned about me being upset over Ashley's engagement"

"Well…"

"I wasn't" I replied easily smirking down at her. "I was rather concern about you and your horrible dress. Are you dress like a Cotton Candy? I didn't know it was a costume party"

Suellen blushed furious and rushed to accuse me with her mother, as if I care. I laughed as she walked away.

"Scarlett, you shouldn't say that" Carreen told me opening wide her eyes, taken aback.

"Come on, she deserved that and you know it" I responded wearing the white gloves that Mammy had given me and placing the shawl over my shoulders. As I wasn't covered enough! I didn't know how I was going to survive this ridiculous barbeque with that dangerous weapon called dress and without know anybody there. God, I didn't even know how Ashley looked like!

I turned my head and my eyes met Carreen's. And then I had an idea thought I was not very sure of it. I needed help; that was for sure. There was no chance I could make it without anybody suspecting of me, they would believe me crazy, and I didn't want to know what happen to the crazy people those days. So I could try to talk to Carreen. With so much luck she would believe me and help me through this until I could make it to my era and Scarlett to hers. That was a big risk, but I had no choice.

"Carreen, can I talk to you… in my room?"

The girl looked at me confused.

"But Pa just said we need to leave now…"

"Oh, come one. He would not go alone with Suellen. Please, it's important" I pleaded.

She gave me an odd look before climbing the stairs quickly behind me. Mammy had already left Scarlett's room and when Carreen entered it, I closed the door behind her.

She stared at me expectant and I sighed. Dear God, how to start explaining…?

"Carreen… I need to tell you something very important and… it's completely true, I need you to believe me"

She frowned slightly puzzled.

"I… I'm not Scarlett, my name is Blair Hamilton"

As soon as I said this I saw her blanched and I rushed to explain.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true. I just wake up and I was your sister, and I'm not sure how or why happened… but I have proofs you have to believe me" I looked at my bag over the bed. I could show her my cellphone or my make up or...

[Off: I forget to write about the shoulder bag, but she has it along with her content]

Carreen covered her mouth with her tiny gloved hand but she wasn't looking at me as I was crazy, she looked at me as if I were suddenly green and with tentacles coming out from my face or something.

"Carreen, please…"

"Your eyes… they… they just changed, they turned brown" she said and I opened wide my eyes. What? "And your hair too…"

I swallowed and nodded.

"It's my real hair and eye's color"

I didn't know why or how happened that in that moment exactly but maybe that would help me to convince her and not make her believe I was witch or something. Did they still burning witches in this era?

I bit my lip nervously watching her face changing from wonder, to fear, to bewilderment. Finally she talked, her voice shaky:

"Where… where is Scarlett?"

I looked up at her relief and shook my head.

"I don't know, I just wake up and I was alone here"

Carreen nodded.

"Where are you from?"

"I…" that was hard to explain. I was about to talk when Gerald O'Hara shouted:

"Katie Scarlett! Caroline Irene! Come here immediately or I leave with your sister!" Both girls jumped and rushed downstairs.

"I told you he wouldn't leave us and let alone just with Suellen! Dear God, that girl needs desperately a husband or loosen he corset a bit! She's getting on my nerves"

Carreen burst in laugh and I frowned to her.

"What it's so funny?" I replied pouting. I didn't like the people making fun of me.

"I don't think you have any problem posing as Scarlett. Anybody will suspect you're not her, she's as bad-tempered as you" she responded with a smirk and shaking her head, laughing again.

I scowled at her.

"I hope that was a compliment" I told her and as an answer she just laughed again.

* * *

The whole ride I talked to Carreen a bit of my era. She just couldn't believe it. She asked me, blushed about the mini skirts and both laughed, she a little nervously. Suellen just threw annoyed looks at us, each time we burst in laugh.

Carreen told me about Scarlett's family. About her mother who ran the plantation, about her father and his love for alcohol gambling and horses and about Mammy, who practically had raised them. She told me bout Ashley, and Melanie Hamilton, about the Tarleton twins and all Scarlett's beaux.

When we arrived at Twelve Oaks I opened my eyes, marvelled at the sigh. Indeed it was a beautiful place, and the white Georgian house looked beautiful.

When we get closer I saw a man standing in the porch next to a blonde girl with a rabbit face. I assumed it was India and… Mr. Wilkes? What it was his name?

I looked at Carreen who smiled at me and leaned to whisper in my ear.

"They're Mr. John Wilkes and Honey, his daughter"

I frowned, not recognizing Honey from the movie.

"It wasn't India her name?" I asked in a whisper and Carreen shook her head.

"That's Honey's older sister, she must be in the kitchen. She takes care of these things since her mother died"

I nodded and smiled at the girl.

"Thank you, Carreen" well, at least I didn't say anything stupid to Mr. Wilkes when he assisted me out of the carriage and made a small talk with me. I, of course, brought Carreen with me.

We entered the house and I was taken aback. Dozens of boys calling for me, greeting me with big warm smiles, girls bitching my dress choices and glaring at me.

"Miss Scarlett!"

"Hallo, Miss Scarlett!"

"Why, Miss Scarlett, you look beautiful!"

"Miss Scarlett, can I ask you one of you dances at the ball?"

"I want you dance with you too, Miss Scarlett!"

"Miss Scarlett...!"

I just could hold on Carreen's arm and fighting back the urge to run away back to the carriage. But I would never went down without a fight so to cover the fact that I actually didn't know anyone there, I was just being charming with the boys, calling them with endearments to cover the fact I didn't know their names, fluttering my eyelashes and smiling and laughing. Incredibly, they were easier to wrap around my finger than the boys of my era and I just couldn't stop laughing at the faces that the girls made when they saw me with "their" boys. God, they didn't know that the fact that some boy had been kind with you didn't ask him your fiancé? obviously they didn't.

I was with Carreen too, of course, and I talked to her so she wouldn't feel awkward and it was when we were climbing up the principal stairs when we bumped into Ashley.

"Scarlett!" a blonde boy greeted me and I forced my now tired bright smile. But he looked strange, he did not look at me as the other boys with bright and sincere smiles, his face was like trying to hold back something. I could see remorse, and awkwardness and...

"Hello, Ashley" Carreen greeted him and I raised my eyebrows. God, so he was Ashley... and then I understand why his looks.

"Hello, Carreen" he greeted back and after an odd smile he walked down.

"And she's in love with him? Really?" I whispered to Carreen contemptuously with a smirk following Ashley with my gaze until some pair of black eyes caught mine.

It was him, standing alone in the hall, with his too tanned skin, his smoothly styled black hair, his clipped moustache, and that conceited white-toothed smirk that had stolen my heart four years ago when I had watch for first time Gone with the Wind.

Rhett Butler looked more dapper and handsome in real live than in the movie. I felt my hear pounding hard in my chest and when he nodded at me, I turned my back on him immediately before my blush would crept on my face. Dear God! I really needed to go back to my era now, I just knew. I hadn't felt like this since... it didn't matter but I liked to be happy, no heartbroken and I knew, first handed, that Rhett was nothing but troubles.

"I need to go to the ladies room now, boys" I told to the Tartelon twins that were stalking me much more that any other man. "We'll be back in a minute" And I took Carreen's hand and dragged her upstairs, my mind already looking for a plan to leave earlier the barbeque.

* * *

**So this is it, I promise an encounter with Rhett in the next chapter that I hope you'll find funny. And answering your question Guest, they saw Blair ****exactly as Scarlett, ****with black hair and green eyes, . They can only see her when she told them who she is, I hope you don't find this explanation too weird or too lame**.


	4. Chapter 4: We're no angels

**Ok so this is the longest chapter I ever wrote but I just couldn't split it. Thank you again guys, for your support and your lovely reviews. I hope you like it.**

**Some parts of the dialog is paraphrased.**

* * *

Chapter 4

We're no angels

...

As we climbed the stairs I could still feel his eyes on me and I couldn't help but turn again. Rhett was leaning now over the wooden hand rain and smirking at me as he knew some funny joke about me that I was missing. Well, platonic love or not he was nobody to laugh at me. I glared down at him, giving him a clear piece of my mind.

"Scarlett!" a girly chirpy voice dragged my attention off Rhett and I met a girl with brown locks and bluish eyes. I opened my mouth but said nothing... who was she?

"Cathleen, hello" Carreen greeted her quickly, saving me. Cathleen, right.

"Hello, Carreen" the girl responded cheerfully.

"Scarlett, darling. Why you were staring at Mr. Butler?" the girl asked bluntly and I did my best to not blush.

"I wasn't staring at him, at all. He's the one staring at me!" I protested pouting. I didn't mind if I sounded childish, it was the truth...

"Well, you should stay away from him. He has the most awful reputation" she responded dramatically, obviously knowing a "big scandal" about Mr. Butler and dying to tell it.

"Why?" I simply asked, giving into her wishes, suppressing a smirk. Carreen looked interested too.

"Caro told me all about it last summer and her mama would die if she thought Caro even knew about it. Well, this Mr. Butler took a Charleston girl out buggy riding. I never did know who she was, but I've got my suspicions. She couldn't have been very nice or she wouldn't have gone out with him in the late afternoon without a chaperon. And, my dear, they stayed out nearly all night and walked home finally, saying the horse had run away and smashed the buggy and they had gotten lost in the woods. And guess what-"

"What?" I asked with faking curiosity, pursing my lips as hard as I could to fight back my laugh. Cathleen reminded me of a gossipy woman in my neighborhood, with her long horse face and her tiny eyes that shone every time she had a juicy gossip to tell to my mother. Cathleen had no horse face but her eyes sparkled just in the same way.

"He refused to marry her the next day!" Cathleen declared as if Rhett had raped the woman and then murdered her violently.

That was it, I couldn't hold it. I burst in laugh but I covered it quickly by coughing because Cathleen looked a little angry for my outburst. God blessed her... if she knew what you needed to do in my time to be that gossiped…

"I'm sorry, Cathleen and then what happened?" I responded as composed as I could, pouting as if I was stunned and outraged.

"He said he hadn't-er-done anything to her and he didn't see why he should marry her. And, of course, her brother called him out, and Mr. Butler said he'd rather be shot than marry a stupid fool. And so they fought a duel and Mr. Butler shot the girl's brother and he died, and Mr. Butler had to leave Charleston and now nobody receives him," finished Cathleen triumphantly.

No, God forbid the rides without chaperone! I thought sarcastically, trying to not smirk. But indeed, it helped me to realize how tight this society was, a minor mistake, a minor misunderstanding and you were banished from it... In that moment I vowed to do all my power to not ruin Scarlett's reputation, even more, I would help her to amend some mistakes; Charles Hamilton and Ashley Wilkes, for example.

* * *

The barbecue was a torture. Everything smelled divinely and my stomach was aching but I barely could eat and breath at the same time. I watched enviously at Bret and Stuart Tartelon who were eating voraciously, free of any stupid corset.

I was sitting at the table with Carreen on my right side and Stuart on the left. I had promised to myself make things better for Scarlett so that meant no stealing beaux.

I saw all that society that had been gone so many years, not even my grandmother had lived back here. All their stiff rules and old beliefs... It had been a wonderful experience, but I wouldn't be here for good, I won't be here for good.

I saw Charles Hamilton in front of me, in another table. When I greeted him earlier with Carreen he had been so excited and almost refused to leave my side. In the movie, he was India's beaux, but here he was Honey's, who was sitting next to him. Charles eyes met mine and his face lightened with a bright smile. I returned it politely and Honey glared at me. Good God! Rolling my eyes I looked away to another table to Melanie Wilkes, she was sitting next to Ashley. I thought that the actress who had played Melanie really resembled her, they could be sisters, but obviously the actress was in her twenties and the real Melanie looked just like a child in a big dress. She had been so nice when she greeted me, maybe too nice, and I couldn't help but be as kind with her like everybody else, since I hadn't any silly crush on Ashley. I looked how she smiled at him and I frowned. I couldn't believe she was marrying him, she was barely sixteen. It was not like I wouldn't ever want to marry but not that young, it was such a waste.

She was so shy, but she looked completely in love with Ashley, her eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed. I knew really well that expression, one year ago I had the same and I was as innocent as Melly, I should have known better thoguht. I felt a pang in my chest; after all this months it still hurt and I didn't know when it was going to stop.

I felt a heavy gaze over me and when I turned I saw Rhett Butler sitting in another table, his head turned around staring directly at me. He instantly smirked at me, but I could see, just briefly, a wondering expression in his eyes. He turned again to his table and I frowned.

* * *

I was talking with Stuart, trying so hard to not just stand and leave him there. He was a good boy, and sometimes funny but dumb as a rock. At his fifth really bad joke, I just couldn't help but rolled my eyes annoyed and caught Rhett Butler staring at me again, this time laughing. I pursed my lips and glared at him. He had nothing better to do than stalking me? My platonic love becoming more an annoyance, but I couldn't deny the tingle that I felt every time I caught him looking at me.

"God's nightgown, man! Pray for a peaceable settlement with the Yankees after we've fired on the rascals at Fort Sumter? Peaceable? The South should show by arms that she cannot be insulted and that she is not leaving the Union by the Union's kindness but by her own strength!" Gerald's shout startled me and I turned to look at him arguing with John Wilkes. As soon as he pronounced the words, all the young man raised to their seats yelling excited, the Tarleton twins as well:

"Of course we'll fight-" "Yankee thieves-" "We could lick them in a month-" "Why, one Southerner can lick twenty Yankees-" "Teach them a lesson they won't soon forget-" "Peaceably? They won't let us go in peace-" "No, look how Mr. Lincoln insulted our Commissioners!" "Yes, kept them hanging around for weeks- swearing he'd have Sumter evacuated!" "They want war; we'll make them sick of war-" Above the noise, Gerald's voice was shouting excited, he was having the time of his life. I observed raising my eyebrows, not amused.

"Ashley, you have not favored us with your opinion," said a blond boy from the crowd and all the en felt silent to listen Ashley. That surprised me pretty much and I turned to watch him as well.

"Why, gentlemen, if Georgia fights, I'll go with her. Why else would I have joined the Troop?" Ashley responded seriously, his eyes roaming the entire group. "But, like Father, I hope the Yankees will let us go in peace and that there will be no fighting-" The boys started to fuss and he held a hand to silence them. "Yes, yes, I know we've been insulted and lied to-but if we'd been in the Yankees' shoes and they were trying to leave the Union, how would we have acted? Pretty much the same. We wouldn't have liked it."

"Let's don't be too hot-headed and let's don't have any war. Most of the misery of the world has been caused by wars. And when the wars were over, no one ever knew what they were all about."

As he finished the boys started to fight Ashley's words saying that they could defeat the Yankees within a month and I rolled my eyes. They should have listen Ashley, they should have.

"Gentlemen, may I say a word?" a corse, deep voice quite down all the voices. A voice who made me blushed and indeed, when I lifted my gaze I saw Rhett standing in the middle of the group, his cocky attitude and his impeccable manners, hushing down the heated boys.

"Has any one of you gentlemen ever thought that there's not a cannon factory south of the Mason-Dixon Line? Or how few iron foundries there are in the South? Or woolen mills or cotton factories or tanneries? Have you thought that we would not have a single warship and that the Yankee fleet could bottle up our harbors in a week, so that we could not sell our cotton abroad? But-of course-you gentlemen have thought of these things"

He was talking to them as an exasperated teacher would do with a child who refused to believe that one and one made two. I, of course, understood him.

"The trouble with most of us Southerners," continued Rhett Butler, "is that we either don't travel enough or we don't profit enough by our travels. Now, of course, all you gentlemen are well traveled. But what have you seen? Europe and New York and Philadelphia and, of course, the ladies have been to Saratoga" he turned to old women under the three and made a mocking bow, before continue his speech: "You've seen the hotels and the museums and the balls and the gambling houses. And you've come home believing that there's no place like the South. As for me, I was Charleston born, but I have spent the last few years in the North." His sarcastic grin let all the people there knew that he was aware they knew why he did not live longer and Charleston and doesn't care at all. "I have seen many things that you all have not seen. The thousands of immigrants who'd be glad to fight for the Yankees for food and a few dollars, the factories, the foundries, the shipyards, the iron and coal mines-all the things we haven't got. Why, all we have is cotton and slaves and arrogance. They'd lick us in a month."

I could see that all the men in there had a face as if Rhett had slapped them, and kinda he did but with his words. A tense silence fell, actually contained rage, only incremented when he pulled out a fine handkerchief and dusted off his shoulder. Indeed was a slap to all those proud little men.

It wasn't until Rhett smiled back at me that I realized I had been smirking. I covered my mouth immediately but Stuart rose angrily, provoked by that.

"Sir," said Stuart with his chin clenched, "what do you mean?"

Rhett looked at him with a polite smile and sarcastic eyes.

"I mean," he answered, "what Napoleon -perhaps you've heard of him?-, remarked once, 'God is on the side of the strongest battalion!'" Then tuned to John Wilkes and told him he had promised to show him his library and that he'd been living earlier because of business trip.

Rhett walked away, leaving all the men talking furiously about him, belittling him.

* * *

I tried to not roll my eyes when they informed to the girls that we needed to rest. I raised my eyebrows at Carreen who just shrugged.

"They're necessary because it's at all-day party"

I just huffed, annoyed, walking upstairs with the rest of the girls who were giving me I-hope-you-fall-from-the-stairs-and-break-your-neck-you-bitch lovely looks.

But indeed I thought it wasn't as bad idea as I though. They were horses in the house and I could easily came down while the girls were napping and the men smoking or whatever, took a horse and rode back to Tara. It was obvious that if I had woken up in Tara after being transported or dragged to this era, I could find there my way back. Maybe a portal, a secret door like in Coraline...

Some maids helped me and the girls out of the dresses -Thanks God!- the bustler, the crinoline and the dan petticoats. The woman who was helping me stared at my booties confused and I smiled oddly.

"I... er... my ankle was aching so I needed a flat shoe" I responded taking them off quickly, and hidden them under the bed. I couldn't believe they weren't taking off the corsets as well. Who could sleep with that thing on?! I couldn't even loosen it and let myself flopped back at the bed.

* * *

As soon as all the girls were sleeping, I jumped out of the bed in silence and placed my booties on again. I placed the petticoats and the others layers as best as I could and convinced a little girl to help me to tie the dress, who was... what she was doing? Fanning the sleeping girls, I think. I thanked her quietly and left the room as quickly as I could. Through a window I could see all men drinking outside, I just hoped the horses would be in the other side of the house or I wouldn't be able to left.

I hid behind a marble column and peeked but the hall was empty so I climbed down the stairs as quickly as I could and then entered in a corridor, looking for other door to the outside. But I hear footsteps and I quickly entered the first room with a door open and I closed it behind me.

I was in the library and it was quite amazing and really beautiful. The floor was made of black wood covered of beautiful rugs and the shelves! The shelves were enormous, filled with books of all colors and sizes! And there was a beautiful mahogany desk, and tiny mahogany tables with delicate lamps and busts, and a couch, and an impressive fireplace, with an old clock and a paint of Mr. Wilkes over it. It was so beautiful the room that I thought I could be there until I could go to the stables.

I turned to one of the shelves near to the door and read the titles, very impressed. I took one and opened it, like it was my costume; I closed my eyes and smelled it. I loved the smell of new books, but it was better the smell of old books.

I was surprised when I saw it was Jane Eyre, and it was weird to see the Author's name as Currer Bell instead of Charlotte Brönte, but I got really excited when I realized it was a first edition book. I couldn't believe it! Unconsciously I started to read it.

"Why, Scarlett!" Ashley's voice said behind me, scaring the sh... spirits out of me. I jumped startled, almost dropping the book and turned to him, blushed. "Who are you hiding from-Charles or the Tarletons?"

"I…" my mind went blank and my heart pounded painfully. An excuse, an excuse, quickly an excuse!

"What is it?" Ashley asked me and his eyes felt to the book. He looked up at me confused.

"Did you were reading, Scarlett?" he asked me as astonished as if I had discovered the cure to the cancer. Then I remembered that the girls supposed to be stupid and shallow in this time.

"Fiddle-dee-dde, Ashley! You know how much the books bored me!" I exclaimed in a wave of inspiration and I patted my shoulder. It had been an amazing recreation of Vivien as Scarlett. I left the book quickly in the mahogany desk.

"Well then, what you were doing here?" he asked me and I shallowed. Oh God...

"I..." Think, think! I squeezed my brain.

"What is it?" Ashley asked walking to me and taking my hand. "A secret to tell me?"

I looked at him confused. I had learned recently that in this era those kind of simple things just like holding hands were equivalent to kissing so I didn't understand why Ashley was rubbing his thumb over my hand if he was going to marry Melanie. I didn't like it, he reminded me of... him.

I snatched my hand from his and I turned around embracing myself.

"Scarlett?" he called me and I felt his hand over my shoulder and my raising anger. I wanted him gone, I wanted him to leave me alone... but if I was rude he would concern and stay asking me more questions. I needed to think a way to scare him away... but how? I thought about the movie and I knew it: Scarlett's confession; in the movie it had made him run away. I could do the same… but how could I bring myself to say those words? It was like a curse to me, I just couldn't say them... not again, not never again.

"I wasn't hiding, Ashley" I said trying to use that tone of romantic voice that Vivien Leigh used in that scene and turned to him, making doe eyes. "I was…hum... waiting for you"

"Scarlett…"

"Oh, I lov... I love you, Ashley…" I choked on the words until I barely could utter them, they sounded as if a hose had stomped in my feet when I talked. Those words bringing out so bad memories but I had to focus in the present and on Ashley, on him leaving.

I lifted my head and searched in his eyes as Vivien did, trying to look in love… kind of, hoping I didn't need to kiss him. He looked at me as if I were a pup which had been killed, in other words with pity and that made my blood boiled. I had to bite my tongue to not give him a piece of my mind. Why didn't he just leave now?

"Isn't it enough that you've collected every other man's heart here today? Do you want to make it unanimous? Well, you've always had my heart, you know how much I care for you." Ashley told me smiling lightly and I frowned lightly. It wasn't true. Okay maybe I flirted a bit in the beginning but then I left all the boys alone. However, he looked at me as if I were kidding. Well, I wasn;t down without fighting.

"Oh Ashley, it's true I lov- I love yo-" he placed his hand over my lips and turned around.

"My darling you should say those things. You mustn't. You don't mean them. You'll hate yourself for saying them, and you'll hate me for hearing them!" he stated dramatically and I rolled my eyes. He said that but if it were true he will be running away, so he didn't seem to mind or to notice how I choked on those words.

"Of course I do!" I replied looking more annoyed than in love. "And you love me and I know you want to marry me!" I sounded so lame I could have died of embarrassment if we weren't be alone. And then a ugly thought crossed my mind. What if he really wanted to marry me?

"I'm going to marry Melanie" he told me turning to look at me but he never moved away. Dammit. "Father is to announce the engagement tonight. We are to be married soon. I should have told you, but I thought you knew. I thought everyone knew-had known for years. I never dreamed that you- You've so many beaux. I thought Stuart-"

"But you said you care for me, you love me!" I said stubbornly, through clenched teeth. I was about to grab him and pushed it out of the room myself.

He walked to me and took my hands and looked at me in a way a man shouldn't see any girl that they didn't intend to marry. Cheating liar, I thought bitterly. He was going to marry Melanie but he had feelings for Scarlett, and I was encouraging that...

"My dear, must you make me say things that will hurt you?" He told me, squeezing my hands. "How can I make you see these things, my dear. You who are so young and unthinking that you do not know what marriage means. Love isn't enough to make a successful marriage when two people are as different as we are. You would want all of a man, Scarlett, his body, his heart, his soul, his thoughts. And if you did not have them, you would be miserable. And I couldn't give you all of me. I couldn't give all of me to anyone. And I would not want all of your mind and your soul. And you would be hurt, and then you would come to hate me-how bitterly! You would hate the books I read and the music I loved, because they took me away from you even for a moment. And I-perhaps I-"

"But you said you cared" I reminded him once again, with a raised eyebrow. And I was going to keep doing it until he had fled the room.

"I shouldn't have said it" I looked at his embarrassed face and I had enough.

"But you did! Why aren't you man enough to accept it!" I burst and Ashley opened wide his eyes, startled for my reaction. Oh stupid, I kicked myself knowing that last comment had been too much. Ashley pale face confirmed it.

"I was a cad to say it, as I'm going to marry Melanie. I did you a wrong and Melanie a greater one. I should not have said it, for I knew you wouldn't understand. How could I help caring for you- you who have all the passion for life that I have not? You who can love and hate with a violence impossible to me? Why you are as elemental as fire and wind and wild things and I-"

I just got exasperated by his little speech about my virtuosity. I'm sorry Melanie, but if insult you it's needed to make him leave, then I will insult you, I though, interrupting him:

"You're just a coward, chosing a shallow and stupid girl to marry over me!"

"You must not say these things about Melanie!"

"I will say whatever I please!" I yelled without caring.

"Scarlett… please"

Just go! I thought desperately and when he tried to pull my hand I reacted and slapped him across the face.

I opened wide my eyes, it hadn't been my intention, I just get cornered. Ashley didn't say anything just lifted my hand and kissed it, before walked away from the library, closing the door behind him.

I just sighed feeling relief and placed a hand on my chest.

"Good grief, I thought he would never leave" I mumbled sitting lightly on the edge of the back of the couch.

I closed my eyes feeling really tired. I was tired of the ridiculously wide dress and have to talk like if I wasn't able to think, and to bare all those hatred looks, and of Ashley who reminded me of him... it was just too much.

I groaned and let my body to fall to the couch as I used to do in my house back in my era... however, I didn't land on the soft cushions, but in a hard and warm body.

"What the…?!"

"AAAHH…!"

In a confusion of limbs, curses and flowered muslin, I rolled out of the couch and felt to the floor with a thump.

"Oww…" I moaned because even when my puffy dress had muffled the fall to my body, my forehead hit the floor.

"Miss, are you all right?"

A pair of hands quickly held my waist and I was lifted softly as I were made of glass. I looked up, rubbing my sore forehead, and my eyes met a pair of black shining eyes.

Oh dear God... Rhett Butler smirked down at me, his hands resting on my shoulders. I... I had felt over... Oh dear God...

"Are you al right, Miss O'Hara?" he asked me again, his mouth twisting in a mocking smile.

I felt the blush creeping out my cheeks and snapped his hands away my shoulder glaring at him.

"Of course I'm not al right! Are you blind?! I just felt to the floor because of you!" I snapped at him angrily, completely embarrassed.

"My fault?! No, no, this is too much" he responded in a mockery reprimand. "It is bad enough to have an afternoon nap disturbed by such a passage as I've been forced to hear, but my life was endangered as well and now I'm the one to blame?"

He chuckled and I could felt my face warmer and I was sure it was red as an apple. Oh God, I had no only felt over him, he had also listen all those corny nonsense chatter with Ashley.

"Yes, you are! I didn't see you, you should have made known your presence!" I responded heatedly, his smirk making me furious and making pound my heart at the same time.

"Indeed?" His white teeth shone as he laughed of me. I glared at him, crossing my arms. Nobody made fun of me. "I was forced to wait for Mr. Kennedy, and feeling that I was perhaps persona non grata in the back yard, I was thoughtful enough to remove my unwelcome presence here where I thought I would be undisturbed. But, alas...!" he shrugged and laughed softly.

In part he was right, but I was too angry to concede anything to him.

"If you have told us you were here, we would have gone to another place!" I snapped at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt so beautiful love scene" he responded, chuckling getting on my nerves.

"No wonder why are you here alone and nobody wants you near!" I told him through my teeth clenched, glaring at him. "Your sir, are no gentleman!" As I turned to leave, his coarse laugh filled the room.

"And you Miss, are no lady" he responded easily and I turned to glower at him. He was laughing softly again and my hands trembled lightly. Oh God, he was so handsome... and infuriating! I wasn't sure if I wanted to slap him or kiss him.

"No one can remain a lady after saying and doing what I have just overheard. Imagine what anyone would think if they knew just moments ago, you were lying in my arms!" I blushed to the roots of my head, angrily. No definitely I wanted to slap him! How he dared?! It had been an accident and I knew it, but I knew too that in this time that little accident could be seen as if I had slept with him. It supposed I was trying to help Scarlett, not sinking even more her reputation. Rhett gloated in my discomfort and walked cockily to me. The nerve!

"However, ladies have seldom held any charms for me. I know what they are thinking, but they never have the courage or lack of breeding to say what they think. And that, in time, becomes a bore. But you, my dear Miss O'Hara, are a girl of rare spirit, very admirable spirit, and I take off my hat to you. I fail to understand what charms the elegant Mr. Wilkes can hold for a girl of your tempestuous nature. He should thank God on bended knee for a girl with your -how did he put it?-, "passion for living"…?"

I couldn't help it and smiled at his mocking voice. I just thought the same about Ashley declarations about me, indeed.

"And I'm elemental as fire and wind and the wild things, don't you forget" I responded sarcastically, smirking at him and walking to the desk where I had left the book. I heard his deep laugh filled the room again.

"A little wild thing, indeed" he responded trying to embarrass me or to make me angry but I just shrugged shamelessly and walked away from him. The plans of getting a horse and ride back to Tara suddenly forgotten, as I felt his eyes following me across the room.

I picked another book and leaf through its pages.

"I thought you said you get bored reading" I heard his sarcastic comment and I turned to him smirking.

"Oh, yes, I forgot that as a lady I had no brain enough to understand the Count of Monte Cristo. I should talk to you rather of my pretty dress" I remarked patting my dress, and lifting my eyebrow in a challenged way.

Rhett laughed again but stared at me with curiosity.

"Well, Miss O'Hara as I said; I'm pretty sure you're no lady, so I found you very capable of read, undestand and appreciated that book"

I opened my eyes faking surprise.

"Oh, have you read it? Now, that is really shocking in a gentleman" He didn't seem annoyed or angry because of my comment, rather he looked pretty amused. "Oh, right... you're not a gentleman either"

"Oh, you're hurting my feelings, Miss O'Hara" he responded drawling placing a hand over his chest as I had really insulted him.

"Yes, so?" I asked him shrugging and I saw his eyes sparkling with amusement, and want. He wanted me, he couldn't hide it, and that made me smirk wider. Now we were on the same place.

"You cruel little thing. Do you think you can be mean with all the men just because of your pretty face?" he asked me, walking over me until he was barely at a feet of distance. I could smell his cologne, tickling my nose with delight, and felt the warm of his body.

"I'm very smart too" I just replied and I saw his white teeth shining in another grin.

"Indeed, Miss. Indeed" he replied making a lightly bow that placed him even more close of my face. His eyes bore into mine and I looked back without fear, intimidation or bashfulness. We just stood there, and I knew if someone entered the library in that moment, Scarlett's reputation will be lost forever, but I didn't care. This man was really mesmerizing and I felt like a moth caught by the beauty of the flame.

He leaned to me and I knew what he wanted. I wasn't going to give into him that easy, even if I wanted, so I turned my face and my body, opening the book as if I hadn't notice his intentions, thought my lips were tickling wanting to know how his lips felt.

I didn't saw him but I could feel his smirk.

"Miss O'Hara, would you grand me the honor of one of your dances?"

His question took me off guard. Dances? What he was talking about?

"Excuse me?" I frowned to him, and he widened his smile.

"One of your dances tonight at the ball" Oh, right.

"Oh... hum... I don't. Why should I?" I responded walking away, and smiling at this old trick. Rhett Butler could gloat of his charms anytime, but he was falling easily in my game.

I heard his footsteps following me and I smiled.

"You shouldn't at all, that's why" he responded so sure of himself as ever.

"So you're trying to ruin my reputation?" I asked faking concern.

"I though you were too smart. I'm sure you can dance with me and managed to have you reputation intact" I chuckled at that, shaking my head and turned to him, smirking.

"Mr. Butler you're one of a kind" I responded amused and he laughed with me.

"My dear, Miss O'Hara, you just read my mind" and took my gloveless hand, placing a soft kiss, his touch sending unexpected waves of electricity through my body and I couldn't move, his hand and his look, froze me in my place.

* * *

**So that's it, I hope you have liked it. I promised the next one will be shorter. Thank you for reading guys, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Somewhere I'll find you

**First of all, thank you guys for your lovely reviews, you're the best! Sorry again for my grammatical mistakes, I do need a beta reader... who is up to?**

**So here's the new chapter, again I paraphrased a little the book and the movie. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Somewhere I'll find you

...

We were staring at each other as we tried to mesmerize all the details about the other, at least I was doing that. His black smooth hair, his deep grey eyes, his thin clipped moustache... and to think that I had hated the moustaches in men, he looked so good and that smell of fine brandy and cigars.

I removed slowly my hands from his, using all my will power to look away.

"That's an interesting necklace, Miss" Rhett noticed with a smirk my little golden rounded pendant; it was from Tiffany & Co. and had a tiny horse engraved and the inscription "the year of the horse" in it. My father had given it to me a year ago in my sixteenth birthday before passed away the next month. It was the most valuable thing I had. My smirk was wiped off immediately and I covered it with my hand.

"Thank you, my father gave it to me" I responded sadly and I saw him frowning. I knew he didn't understand my reaction; as far as he knew, my father was Gerald O'Hara and was drinking outside with the other men.

I felt his gaze over me and I turned trying to fight back my tears at the memory of my father and other ugly things that happened then. I didn't like to cry in front of anybody and he wasn't the exception, I didn't like to show any vulnerability.

"I have to go now" I forced a smirk in place and took a deep breath before turned to him.

He didn't smirk back, just stared at me, undecided. Finally Rhett Butler wasn't so sure of himself, he didn't know what had happened to me and that had shocked him.

"Of course, I'll see you later, Miss O'Hara" said Rhett as I walked to the door. "And don't forget to save the last dance for me"

"The last?" I turned to him frowning confused and I saw him sitting in the couch again, his body twisted to face me. His smirk back again in his face.

"Yes. The last dance is the most remembered whether because it was unforgettable or a completely disaster"

I couldn't help but smiled softly.

"And what would be with you, Mr. Butler?" I asked and he just smirked.

"You will have to find out, Miss" He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. I heard him laugh as I opened the door and came out to the corridor.

I returned to the hall but I heard footsteps and voices coming down and I hid quickly under the stairs. The hideous voice of Honey came to me:

"Well, Scarlett made a fool of herself running after all the men at the barbecue" I felt my blood boiling again. Running after all the men? I could have Charles Hamilton feeding me as a baby if I had wanted, but I was considered enough to let him eat with Honey, and now that bitch was talking behind my back! The nerve!

"That's it's not fair, Honey" the sweet and shy voice of Melanie defended me. "She's so attractive, men just can't help but follow her"

"Oh, Melanie! You're too good to be true!" Suellen responded huffing. "You didn't see her running after your brother Charles?"

That was it! Time to put on their places my dear "sis" and her bitches.

"And she knows Charles belongs to me" Honey replied, as if he was really that into her. Poor delusional!

"You're wrong, India. Scarlett's just high-spirited and vivacious" Melanie said.

"Well, men flirt with that kind of girls but they don't marry them-"

"Actually they do, the kind of girls they don't get married are girls like you" I snapped and the four girls coming down stairs froze in their place when they saw me, walking to them. It was obviously that i had heard everything and they knew it.

Everyone was taken aback by my rude answered, Honey getting mad.

"How dare you...?"

"Of course I dare, you hypocrite. At least have the courage to say the things in my face! And for the record, Charles invited me to eat with him but because of you I have the decency to not accept. So instead of criticize me behind my back, try to not lose this fiancé. God knows is the only you will ever have!"

And glaring down at her with my chin lifted I bypassed them stepping furiously, going up.

"Scarlett, Scarlett wait, darling" the sometimes too sweet voice of Melanie called me and despise my bad temper I stopped and turned to her. I knew she was the only one who not said things about me and even defended me.

I looked at her and waited for her to talk.

"Oh, Scarlett, you must forgive Honey. She didn't mean those words, she was just a little upset because she loves Charlie so much" I frowned and looked Melanie's child face with begging eyes and a sweet smile.

"I'm not upset with you, Melly you were the only one who did not talk about me, but I knew all of them meant their words, even my dear sister" I crossed my arms angry and glowered at the bunch of girls at the hall, surely criticizing me even more after my outburst.

Melanie tried to defended them over again but a shout cut her and all the men started to yell as well in the back yard and the girls already dressed came down running, headin to the garden.

"What's going on?" I asked to Melanie but she looked confused too. In that moment Charles Hamilton entered the house with a bright smile who widened when he saw me. Oh, crap...

Honey walked to him but he bypassed her, apparently not noticing her and climbing the stairs almost jumping to me and Melanie.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Melanie asked surprised by his brother's looks.

"Mr. Lincoln has called for men, soldiers -I mean volunteers-, seventy-five thousand of them! It's war!" he shouted excited.

"War!" I could swear both Melanie and me lost our faces' color and both rushed downstairs with Charles following us, calling for me.

I stopped in the principal doors' frame watching the scene before me as Melanie rushed to Ashley's side.

War, the civil war had started and I knew very well the result, after all, I had studied it in school for several years now. Most of the faces I had seen today I will never see them again, The Tartelon boy's included and I couldn't help but look at Ashley kissing Melanie. He would be fine... right? He couldn't die, that was not how the movie ended.

I was so focused on that thoughts of war and dead I could barely hear Charles talking:

"Sorry, Charles what did you say?" I asked him confused and then blanched when I saw his face brightened because I had used his birth name.

"Miss O'Hara I said: if you will marry me?" his face bright and sweet. He was going to go to war and to die there but at least in the movie, he had had the illusion Scarlett loved him because she married him, he died happy... but I couldn't... I had to return... I couldn't marry him only to make him happy...

I looked down, biting my lip. I was expert on taking down boys, on breaking hearts... but now I didn't dare, I didn't want to hurt Charles because maybe he will not come back home... However he misunderstood my gesture and took my hands excited.

"Oh Miss O'Hara-!"

"I can't Charles" I responded looking up at him and I saw his pretty and excited smile died. "I'm sorry, but I can't... I don't love you... not in that way"

"But Miss O'Hara, I will make you happy, I would do anything for you. I will do anything so you can love as I love you" I swallowed hard.

"No, we would be only fooling ourselves, Charles. You need to be with someone who loves you" I was already exasperated with him, but I couldn't stop imagining him being shot or something and I just couldn't bring myself to be rude.

He looked at me with despair and I sighed.

"I will always lov-" I took a deep breath. "love you Charles, as one of my brothers. And you have to promise me to take care of yourself"

Charles Hamilton looked so sad but smiled despite that and made a lightly bow to me.

"Thank you for your honesty, Miss O'Hara. You will be on my thoughts all the time"

I couldn't help but smiled and without thinking I rose to my tip toes and hugged him tightly.

Charles Hamilton left with a sad smile but full of hope. I didn't know if was thinking that I could love him when he would return, but I was hoping the best for him. I could be a cold-hearted bitch sometimes but I was human too.

I saw him riding away with the other man, and Ashley kissing Melly goodbye before joining them.

"That was a very noble thing to do, Miss O'Hara" a sarcastic voice talked behind me and ran through my body as an electric current, making me to shiver.

I turned to face a smirking Rhett with his hands buried in his pants pockets and a raised eyebrow.

"You sent a soldier to his death with a beautiful memory. More glorious to the Cause"

I just couldn't help but felt anger towards his words and I glared to him.

"Maybe it's a stupid Cause but you shouldn't mock of the men who are going to die! They're my friends, Captain Butler!" I snapped at him coldly and turned to leave but his hand held on to my arm.

"I didn't mean to insult your friends, Miss O'Hara" he told me a little more serious but I was too angry and I snatched my arm from his grip.

"Of course you did, and you're not sorry. You think that just because you know what would happen to them and make jokes about it make you superior but you're not, you're just a jerk" his eyes widened to my insult and I blushed knowing that was rather a bad word on this age, but I didn't care. I looked away, however, feeling a little ashamed.

"Maybe you're just angry that I was mocking of the honorable Mr. Ashley Wilkes" he replied trying to sound sarcastic but I heard the annoyance in his voice and I turned frowning to him. Ashley? Who was talking about Ashley?

"I'm afraid there won't be a ball now that the party it's over" he commented easily.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Yes, all the men had left the party to join the army" he responded shrugging, smirking at me. "I guess you're relieved now because you don't have to dance with me, Miss O'Hara" Rhett said curtly, bowing to me in farewell and bypassed me, leaving as well.

I frowned at his back between confused and exasperated. He couldn't be jealous of Ashley right? I mocked of him as well and slapped him!

"You're wrong, Captain Butler!" I called at him before he was too far and he turned to me raising an eyebrow. "I do whatever I want. If I didn't want to dance with you, I had said no in the moment you asked me" and with that I turned and entered the house, wondering if I had leaving him speechless or he would be laughing at me.

* * *

Two moths had flown by and I had almost lost the hope to return to my era.

When I returned from the barbecue I was just tired. I just crashed Scarlett's bed, hoping that all had been just a dream. Maybe I was sleeping in my bed in Chicago, and all that trip to Atlanta, to Margaret Mitchell's house and to that damn era had been only a nightmare... I wasn't. I woke up the next day, with Mammy's yells that ladies shouldn't sleep that long.

With Carreen I had looked around all the house trying to find a door, a portal... God I wasn't even sure what I was looking for. I talked with her for hours and hours, thinking about what can I do, in vain.

When the first week came and I was still there, I burst in tears and ran away to the field carrying my phone in a bag. I lied in the lawn watching the photos of my mother, my father my family and friends, crying over and over.

I wanted to come back. I wanted to come back so badly. Cuddling with my mother who will shushed me and caress my hair, saying that all had been just a bad dream, that I was safe and with her.

Carreen ws the one who found me. She sat with me at first in silent and hugged me and I cried again. When I regained my composure I showed her the photos. She couldn't understand so well how the phone worked and I explained as better as I can, since I didn't know exactly how it worked, it just worked. And I explained her too about that ugly solar case that help the phone had energy. Actually had been my aunt's gift, and I thought it was horrible the first time, but now I was utterly thankful because I could charge its battery with the sun and looked at my family's photos, now the only thing I had of them.

"Your mother looks so much like you; she's beautiful" Carreen commented sweetly and I smiled at her.

"I missed her so much" She turned and took my hand.

"You will return. You will see" I smiled and thanked the girl. It had been a right decision to tell her the truth, or I'll been driving crazy all alone.

However, not everything was that bad, because I found a kind of father in Gerald O'Hara. He loved to ride his horse and took me with him all the time. The first time was rather awkward, because I didn't know him and either I know how to act near to him, but he was a lot like my father. He loved the horses as my father did, and let me rode as a man -one leg on each side of the horse-, promising not to tell Mammy.

I found I could talk to him and joke with him easily, the only hard topic ws the war. He was all about the war and believed in the Cause. I think it was stupid and men was going to die for anything but I couldn't tell him that, so I just let him talk and talk and curse at the Yankees.

* * *

It was one sunny morning I just had returned from a ride with Gerald when Ellen came out announcing Charles Hamilton's death. It was like a blow to me and I lost all the air and just stood there a moment, digesting the horrible truth, feeling numb and cold.

We went to Melanie's house to offer our condolences. She was devastated and when I saw Charles' photo in a table I just felt terrible guilty. I sent him to die with a broken heart and a vaguely hope.

"Oh Scarlett, thank you for coming" Melanie's voice dragged my eyes off of Charles' face and met hers.

"Of course" I mumbled. "How are you?" Stupid question I now.

She smiled sadly.

"I missed him terribly and Honey too"

I looked to the now Mrs. Charles Hamilton, crying in a sofa. She was pregnant and it was a widow and had only sixteen years old. Poor Honey, indeed. That day I really felt bad about her.

* * *

I talked to Melly and found she was pleasant to be with around. She had very foolish ideas, of course, and sometimes I had to refrain me to roll my eyes, but in general I enjoyed her company.

Before leaving she asked me to come with her to Atlanta. She would be lonely with her Aunt Pitty now that Charles was gone.

I thought about that seriously because I didn't want to lose my chance to came back home. What if the force, or magic or whatever presented when I was gone? That was silly but then again, I had arrived to that era somehow.

In the other hand, however, I knew what was going to happen in Atlanta. I knew Melly will be pregnant and left alone, and without someone to help her, she will die alone in that house and her child too. So I accepted feeling very proud of my altruism to the other people. Rhett will be there of course, and I was dying to see him again, but I swear my intentions were totally selfishness... almost.

* * *

**So this is it, guys. I hope you'd liked it, please review and let me know what do you think. I came up with the idea of the solar case because it's obvious the battery won't last much and I needed the phone for another chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6: To please a lady

**Thank you so much guys! Again you reviews are completely lovely! It took me longer to finish this part but since you don't mind long chapters, here you have hahah**

* * *

Chapter 6

To please a lady

...

I was a little reluctant to go because I knew what would happen and I was afraid to leave Carreen, even Suellen alone. I told the first one to take care very well of herself and the others and hugged her tightly before left. I was very anxious in the train because now I didn't even have Carreen with me, but I had my phone -very well hidden in my bag- and all the little things I had carried with me from my age; a little and vague promise of that I had really lived in that age and I could still come back.

I looked outside of the window to the colorful fields shining benneath the sun. It was May and summer was coming along with my birthday. I'd been turning eighteen and my mother will not be there to see it... nobody, actually, to that matter.

When I arrived to the station I had a welcomed but odd surprise; a crowd... almost like the crowds in my city! I know it's a weird thing to miss but I missed so much Chicago that any resemblance was welcomed.

I walked to the steps but I stopped when I saw the rivers of deep mud on the ground. Those ridiculous dressed were so wide that it would be impossible not to step on the mud or get stained with it.

I looked up and searched for Melanie or Aunt Pittypat, I had met her just once, in Charles' funeral but I couldn't see her in the crowd. I started to get anxious and looked around. I was sure it was the correct station, that sign over there said Atlanta... so where they were? It was in those moments that I really missed the technology. Back in my era I would just pull out my phone and call for them but now... what could I do now?

And then I saw him; a black man seem to recognize me and walked to me. He had parts of his hair gray and his black eyes looked very alert and tough. He had this authority and wise air, just like Mammy, but he looked calmer. He smiled and bowed at me, taking off his hat.

"Dis Miss Scarlett, ain' it? Dis hyah Peter, Miss Pitty's coachman" I sighed relief when I heard that and smiled at the man. I picked up my skirts as well as I could, ready to follow him down the street, but he scolded me: "Doan step down in dat mud. You is as bad as Miss Pitty an' she lak a chile 'bout gittin' her feets wet. Lemme cahy you."

I was taken aback because the man looked clearly old but he picked me up easily. I felt bad for Prissy carrying my trunk and stepping on the mud while I was being carried to the carriage. I knew that was how I worked back there but I wasn't used to it; it wasn't just fair. So I thanked both of them wholeheartedly and helped her get into the carriage next to me.

Uncle Peter was really like Mammy, he scolded me about not being a "lady" too and he was all about Charles. He told us all the way about Charles' campaigns and how he had raised him along with Melanie. The sadness and the fondness in his voice didn't help me at all to calm that guilt that seems to not let me alone since Ellen O'Hara told me he had died.

I watched Atlanta as I never saw her before; in her beginning years. It was starting to be the growing city I knew, and compared to Tara, the crowd of the city and the movement was so enchanting. Now I was glad to have accepted Melanie's offer.

I asked to Uncle Peter what was everything and he pointed with the horse whip the places, excited:

"Dat air de arsenal. Yas'm, dey keeps guns an' sech lak dar. No'm, dem air ain' sto's, dey's blockade awfisses. Law, Miss Scarlett, doan you know whut blockade awfisses is? Dey's awfisses whar furriners stays dat buy us Confedruts' cotton an' ship it outer Cha'ston and Wilmin'ton an' ship us back gunpowder..."

We saw Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Elsing, and Uncle Peter stopped the carriage. I didn't recognize the second woman but I remembered that Mrs. Merriwether was the one always gossiping about Scarlett so I had to be specially careful with her. Both woman had grey hair, styled in a elaborated chignon and had fans and solars with them.

I greeted them politely and asked their questions graciously.

"I told Pitty I had to have you in my hospital" Mrs. Merriwether told me smiling. "Don't you go promising Mrs. Meade or Mrs. Whiting!"

Hospital? Like a nurse? I didn't know what was all about but forced an excited smile.

"Of course not, Mrs. Merriwether. Good bye, I hope to see you soon again" I said and Uncle Peter whipped the horse which started to move again.

By the middle of the street Uncle Peter stopped the carriage again to let some women carrying hospital supplies to cross over. I turned to see around and a woman caught my eye, actually was her really bright yellow dress. She had dyed her hair of a too bright red, I could tell immediately. I didn't know woman dyed her hair in that era, I thought surprised. Then the woman turned and I saw she was pretty but with too much make up on.

"Uncle Peter, who is that?" I asked whispering to him.

"Ah doan know" he responded sharply and I raised my eyebrows. He was lying.

"You do know. Come on, tell me!" I insisted pouting like a child and the old man sighed.

"Her name's Belle Watling" he responded reluctantly. I rose my eyebrows even more and turned to her so quickly that I hurt my neck. So that was a prostitute in this era! Not very exotic to say the least, she looked like a couple of my neighbors but I turned because I recalled that she was Rhett's booty call and something inside me twitched at the saw of the woman. I frowned at her when she saw me and I didn't care. I smirked at her, giving her without words a piece of my mind.

Then the carriage started to move but I could see her angry and outrageous face glaring at me.

* * *

I couldn't believe I was in Peachtree street and I looked around so excited that almost forget to behave like the era required. Aunt Pittypat's house wasn't as big as Tara but still it was a large construction of red brick and slate roofs, with a nice porch and a terrace.

Two women in black were waiting for me at the porch; Melanie and Aunt Pittypat. Their mourning dresses were so creepy they looked like Adam's family members. Aunt Pitty was a chubby woman with blonde curls styled in a weird way along with a black net, and had the cheeks too pink to be natural, but still she kinda looked cute, cute as granny-cute I mean.

"Welcome Scarlett, darling. We're so happy you're here!" Melanie told me happy and sweetly, hugging me too tightly to my liking.

They showed me around as Uncle Peter took my things up to my new room. Everything looked so pink and flowered... I couldn't believe Charles had been living there for so long. The cats were the only thing missing there, I thought pursing my lips.

* * *

I had agreed to walk around the city with Melanie so she could show me around. She was doing this once and only because I was a newcomer, after all it was unseemly for a woman in mourning to be outside her house... or enjoying life for that matter. I though it was a pretty stupid tradition and thanked silently that I didn't have to bear that torment.

In our way back a middle-aged couple approached to us.

"Doctor Meade, Mrs. Meade, this is Miss Scarlett O'Hara. Scarlett, darling these are Doctor Meade and his wife"

"Nice to meet you, Doctor Meade, Mrs Meade" I responded forcing the polite smile again.

They returned the courtesies and Mrs. Meade started to compliment my beauty and my dress, asked for my mother, and of course, invited me to join her hospital committee.

"Oh, I'm... I'm sorry, I already had promised to another person to join her committee" I responded thinking about Mrs. Werriwether.

"Mrs. Merriwether, I'll be bound!" Mrs. Meade cried outraged. "Drat the woman! I believe she meets every train!"

"Actually I'm not sure what are hospital committees but..."

All stared at me as if I had asked why I should have wear clothes on public and I blushed. I felt stupid and I hated felt that way.

"But, of course, you've been away in the country and couldn't know, Scarlett, darling" Melanie apologized immediately for me.

"We have nursing committees for different hospitals and for different days" Mrs. Meade explained me proudly. "We nurse the men and help the doctors and make bandages and clothes and when the men are well enough to leave the hospitals we take them into our homes to convalesce till they are able to go back in the army." I blanched at Mrs. Meade explanation. Oh Dear God. I could barely saw a drop of blood without feeling fainting and now I had to go to nurse hundred of wounded man. I remembered the scene in the movie when Scarlett is nursing and they had to cut one man's leg... I felt my stomach churned.

"...And we look after the wives and families of some of the wounded who are destitute-yes, worse than destitute" Mrs. Meade continued explaining without noticing my face color and my scared eyes. "Dr. Meade is at the Institute hospital where my committee works, and everyone says he's marvelous and-"

"There, there, Mrs. Meade" the Doctor blushed and looked at his wife smiling. "Don't go bragging on me in front of folks. It's little enough I can do, since you wouldn't let me go in the army."

"Wouldn't let!" Mrs. Meade cried so loud and so suddenly that startled me. "Me? The town wouldn't let you and you know it. Why, Scarlett, when folks heard he was intending to go to Virginia as an army surgeon, all the ladies signed a petition begging him to stay here. Of course, the town couldn't do without you..."

"Doctor Meade, Mrs. Meade!" a deep voice with a charming English accent called them. I turned my head immediately and my eyes met a handsome and young man, around my age. He had bright green eyes and a soft blond curly hair. His eyes found mine and smiled me in the loveliest way. Oh my God... I just thought.

Mrs. Meade was even happier than me when she saw him.

"Oh, Lord Howard, good morning!"

I raised my eyebrows and smiled wider. Lord?

"Good morning... ladies..." he replied making a bow to of all us and his eyes connected with mine again.

"Oh let me introduce you, darling" Ms. Meade was in heaven for talking with a Lord with such deference and I had to suppress a smirk.

"These are Mrs. Melanie Wilkes and Miss Scarlett O'Hara. Melanie, Scarlett, this is Lord George Howard, Earl of Carlisle" He took Melly's hand and kissed it briefly for then took mine. His lips lingered a little longer and his eyes searched mine with an intense look. I felt not even a third part of what I felt with Rhett but he was so charming and so handsome and looked very promising.

"A pleasure, my lady" he told me and I smiled brightly to him. He reluctantly looked away to the doctor.

"Doctor Meade I was looking for you; I was heading to your home to pick up the medicine.

"The medicine?" I said and he smiled kindly to me.

"Yes, I'm afraid I hurt my knee while riding, Miss O'Hara"

"Oh dear God! I hope it's nothing serious" I responded opening my eyes as if I really were afraid of that, probably was nothing if he was walking.

"Don't you fret, I'm better now, but thank you so much for your concern" he responded grinning at me, and his eyes sparkled. I had to suppress another smirk, it wouldn't take me long to wrap him around my dainty and pretty finger.

"Well, why don't you walk us home and I'll give it to you?" Doctor Meade asked to George Howard and he nodded.

"Of course, Doctor. Mrs. Wilkes..." he kissed Melanie's hand again and then mine.

"My lady... I hope to see you soon again" that charming Fairytale-Prince-kind smile only for me.

And then he left with Doctor Meade and his wife. Well, certainly I did hope to see him again, I thought biting my lip. With a bit of luck he wouldn't be as boring as the other men in this era... of course, Rhett Butler being the only exception.

* * *

After dinner Aunt Pitty made us sit in the livingroom... to sew. I could have faked a stomach-ache but the idea came too late and I was forced to sit down trying to sew the border of a drawn flower in a linen cloth.

Ten minutes had passed only and I was falling asleep but then someone called to the door and Uncle Peter brought Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Elsing -another Pittypat's friend- in. She had terrible news, and for her face you could said half Atlanta was burning outside... Actually one of the families participating in the Atlanta's Bazaar had to go to the north and nobody could replace them in their booth but Aunt Pitty and Melanie.

"Oh, but, Dolly, we can't go."

"Don't say 'can't' to me, Pittypat Hamilton!" Mrs. Merriwether grumbled. "We need you to watch the darkies with the refreshments. That was what Mrs. Bonnell was to do. And Melly, you must take the McLure girls' booth... Miss Scarlett can help her"

I forced a kind smile to Mrs. Merriwether but if attending the booth was as exciting as sewing cloths or attending the hospital, I rather prefer stay at home.

"Oh, we just couldn't... with poor Charlie dead only a-"

"I know how you feel but there isn't any sacrifice too great for the Cause" Mrs. Elsing stated sweetly as attending a booth in a Bazaar made a difference at the war.

"Oh, we'd love to help but... why can't you get some sweet pretty girls to take the booths?"

Mrs. Merriwether snorted as strong as a trumpet and I turned to her frowning.

"I don't know what's come over the young people these days. They have no sense of responsibility. All the girls who haven't already taken booths have more excuses than you could shake a stick at. Oh, they don't fool me! They just don't want to be hampered in making up to the officers, that's all. And they're afraid their new dresses won't show off behind booth counters. I wish to goodness that blockade runner... what's his name?"

"Captain Butler" Mrs. Elsing. reminded her.

When I heard the name I felt tingles in my chest and I looked up almost immediately. Now they had my complete attention.

"I wish he'd bring in more hospital supplies and less hoop skirts and lace. If I've had to look at one dress today I've had to look at twenty dresses that he ran in. Captain Butler... I'm sick of the name. Now, Pitty, I haven't time to argue. You must come. Everybody will understand. Nobody will see you in the back room anyway, and Melly won't be conspicuous. The poor McLure girls' booth is way down at the end and not very pretty so nobody will notice you."

"I think we should go" I said suddenly maybe too cheerfully and all the eyes turned to me. I cleared my throat, placing a poker face on. "I mean, we should do all we can to help the soldiers and the Cause" I said placing a hand over my chest and bright eyes.

"Scarlett's right" Mrs. Merriwether said rising from the chair and smoothing her dress. "Both of you, all of you must come. Now, Pitty, don't start your excuses again. Just think how much the hospital needs money for new beds and drugs. And I know Charlie would like you to help the Cause he died for."

"Well," Pittypat responded helpless, finally giving up "if you think people will understand..."

I was so happy I almost rose to my feet and jumped around the place. I was going to see Rhett, I was going to see him again!

I never thought in those moments or that night, for that matter, what implied to see him again, that maybe wouldn't be a pleasant encounter.

* * *

Hospital Committees were hell and after the encounter with Mrs. Meade I was now in two.

The first time I went they gave me some bandages and asked me to bind a man's arm up. I went to the wounded soldier and when I took the old bandages off and saw the red bullet hole, I fainted right there... After that I only had to take the supplies to the other nurses, and watch over some sick soldiers but I hated it... I knew they were in pain and I was being rude and selfish... but they stank! And quite hard, and the smell of blood, and sickness and even sometimes death kept me dizzy all day until I could come out and breathe some fresh air.

God, even the sewing and knitting circles were better! I wasn't not that bad sewing but knitting... I had managed to tangle the needles in the wool and it didn't matter how hard everyone had tried, they couldn't pull them out until they cut the skein and my attempt of a scarf.

That night we came out from the hospital and Melanie was practically dragging me; that day I had faint for the third time in a week. I breathed deeply the night air and suddenly she stopped death in her tracks. I opened my eyes and see a buggy in front of us and Belle Watling, stomping out of it.

My whole body stiffen and I looked at the woman upset as she approached us. She glared briefly at me too before addressing Melly and I couldn't help but noticed her attire decision and the bunch of flowers in the top of her head looking like a nest.

"Miss's I've been waiting for someone like you to come out. You have a kind face and maybe you'll accept my contribution" she said to Melanie, handling to her a handkerchief, wrapped around some coins. Melanie took it and looked at Belle, surprised.

"I hope I could do more, but they don't want me as a nurse..."

"With good reason" I sneered at her maliciously and both women looked at me. Melly shocked and Belle angry.

"Scarlett, darling..."

"Ain't I a Confedrut, good as you?" she snapped at me and I smirked.

"I don't know what is a 'Confedrut', but if you're one, I assure you we're not" the woman looked at me as she could kill me and I just looked down at her. Normally I wasn't that mean, but I knew she was Rhett's mistress and probably that was his buggy, not hers, and that facts made my blood boil.

I wasn't that into him, I told myself stubbornly, but I couldn't help but feel... kind of... jealousy.

"Thank you Mrs. Wilkes" she told Melanie and glowering at me, she turned and left.

Only when the buggy disappeared Melanie opened the handkerchief.

"There are fifty dollars in here!" she said impressed but I was looking another thing; the tiny embroidered letters in the corner of the cloth: R.K.B.

I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach and my anger rose even more. That jerk! I thought furious, cursing him, cursing him with every insult I could think of. And to think I'd been excited to meet him at the Bazaar... Of course she was his whore, nd of course he had been sleeping around and not thinking about... Oh but what did I care? I wouldn't dance with him, I promised myself, I wouldn't dance or talk to him, that big son of...!"

* * *

The Bazaar was laughs and chatting and dancing and giggling and music. I leaning back on the counter of the booth as I watched fascinated how all them danced. It was so different to the dances I knew and I was wondering if I could dance one without making a fool of myself. Until now three soldiers had asked me to dance with them but I had to come up with an excuse because even when I had learn how to walk with the slippers without sprain my ankle, I didn't want to push my luck dancing.

In the booth behind me was Melly selling pillow cases, her black mourning dress contrasting a lot with mine. I was wearing a pink dress with the neck line adorned with lace and pink pearls, but the part I loved about it, was the puffy back where had a line of pink artificial peonies and a bow squeezing the chiffon into a rounded form. It had no sleeves and showed my shoulders. At first, when I picked it I wasn't sure if it was proper... last time at the barbecue Mammy had gave me a hard time for picking a similar dress, but Melanie didn't blush or made any suggestion about change it so I took it like a good sign.

Melly had also lent me a beautiful comb with flowers made of pink silk and pearls and had help me to pick up half of my curls up; the updo reminded me of the one had Belle of the Beauty and the Beast.

"And now ladies and gentleman!" Doctor Meade's voice startled me and I looked up to him. He was standing in the stage next to the band and the Confederate flag. "We have with us tonight the intrepid captain who has so successfully run the blockade for a two months and who will run it again to bring us the drugs we need. I present you, our friend from Charleston; Captain Rhett Butler"

My heart started to pound at the sound of his name and Rhett came to the stage in the middle of cheers and applauses. He bowed politely and when he looked up, his gaze met mine. I could see his smirk forming and my heart almost popped out from my chest.

I turned my back to him immediately. Now I really regretted had come to Atlanta and to his freaking Bazaar. Dear God... the emotions that Rhett provoked in me... scared me, scared me so much. I hadn't felt my heart beat this hard since... Henry... and I didn't like it. At first it had been just curiosity and of course attraction. Which girl wouldn't dream about knowing Rhett Butler? And which girl would resist his charms? But one thing was being attracted to him and other was falling for him, and I was scared this could happen...

Melly's sweet voice startled me. I turned around to her without think and I bumped into Rhett. My heart raced once agin and I clenched my hands into fists to control the trembling. I knew he had seen me because his lips curled up lightly.

"Captain Butler, so nice to see you again. I met you at my last husband home" she was saying.

"It's kind of you to remember me, Mrs. Wilkes" Rhett responded politely and I raised my eyebrow. He was looking at her with utter respect and kindness, his voice never mocking of her... and I felt that pull in my chest again... Oh, it was ridiculous, he would never like that kind of girl... right?

"Did you met Captain Butler at Twelve Oaks, Scarlett?" Melly question took me by surprise and when Rhett turned to me smirking, my mind just stuck...

"I... Yes, I-I think so..." I responded looking away from his damned mesmerizing eyes, grabbing a pillowcase and tried to fold it, unnecessarily.

"Only for a moment Miss O'Hara. It was in the library" Rhett responded easily as politely as with Melly but now I heard the mock in his voice. "You-er-, had dropped something into the couch..." I flushed red at his reminded of me falling over him on the couch.

"Yes Captain Butler, I remember you!" I snapped, glaring at him, threatening with my gaze to keep his mouth shut about the incident. The man just laughed of me. Ohh... that infuriating handsome bastard! I though wanting to whip him.

A man approached us with a basquet full of jewelry.

"Ladies, the Confederacy asks for your jewelry for a noble cause" Melly couldn't give anything since she was in mourning and wasn't wearing any jewelry. I took my bracelet off and gave it along with my earrings. Such a shame, it were a pretty earrings.

"What about your necklace, Miss" the boy insisted and I blanched. There was no way I would give my father's necklace to be sell or melted with another gold pieces... but I didn't...

"I..."

"Here" Rhett interrupted me, taking out his cigar case. He took the remaining cigars and threw the case to the basquet without a second thought. "On behave of Miss O'Hara's necklace"

The soldier shocked as me, thanked Rhett; it was obvious that the case was worth at least three necklaces like mine and he had disposed of it as if had been a used rag so I could keep my necklace.

"Thank you Captain Butler, this necklace means everything to me" I told him kindly, really touched and I felt a warm feeling spreading over my chest and a tingling. God, he could be so exasperating but he did care. I knew that if he hadn't felt anything at all fo me, he would never had given his cigar case and that thought made me grinned at him.

He smiled back at me, this time with not mock in his eyes stepping closer to me. I held his gaze smelling that scent of brandy and cigars... and something else, something spicy I couldn't recall.

"I know Miss O'Hara... here" he pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to me. "You better hide the necklace so anyone can't bother you about it" His hand touched my finger tips when I took it and I felt that electric current again, causing me shivers. I sighed and he looked down at me as he were trying to find something in my face, leaning closer.

"Wait a moment please!" Melanie's voice dragged me back to reality and I stepped back avoiding Rhett's eyes. If it wouldn't be for Melanie's voice I had kissed in front of all.

I turned to Melly and saw her sliding out her wedding ring and placed it on the basquet.

"But... it's your wedding ring ma'am" the soldier told her shocked and Melly looked at him with tears shining on her eyes.

"It'll help my husband more... off my finger"

Rhett walked to her looking at her with a respect he hadn't use with anyone... not even with me...

"That was a beautiful thing to do Mrs. Wilkes" the softness of his voice to her snapped something inside me and I got mad. It was like I stopped existing for him, like if I wasn't there just Melly.

I felt a pang in my chest and placed the handkerchief on the counter and unclasped my necklace. I put my necklace there and then my eyes caught the tiny initials R.K.B. The memory of that prostitute offering money in Rhett's handkerchiefs as she had a dozen of them made my blood boiled. That jerk, I cursed at him as made the cloth a ball into my fist and threw it inside my purse with fury. What I was thinking?! That was his game! To pay for woman or play with them to get his way when he didn't want to waste his money... and I almost had fallen into his trap like a stupid naïve girl!

"Miss O'Hara!" I smiled when I recognized the voice and supressed a smirk. Two can play the same game Rhett, I thought sardonically.

"Lord Howard, how nice to see again!" I greeted him with all the joy, sweetness and coquettish I was capable of. I grinned at him as he were the love of my life and he smiled brightly back, taking my hand and placing a soft lingering kiss on it and I only let go his hand reluctantly when he straighten up. For the corner of my eye I see Rhett stared at us with his lips pursed and his eyes burning. I repressed my laugh and focus on George.

"Pleasure is mine, my lady!" I fluttered my eyes at him and he stared at me enchanted a few moments more before noticed Melly and Rhett.

"Mrs. Wilkes" he greeted her with a smile and kissing her hand.

"Good Evening, Lord Howard. How nice you could come" Melly responded.

"I wouldn't miss it" he replied cheerfully, looking at me with a big smile and I giggled, touching my curls nervously as a little girl in love. I had tried to blush but I couldn't, still I would try everything so Rhett thought I was in love with that Lord.

"I think we haven't been introduced" Rhett intervened, extending his arm. I looked up at him but he had placed a mask of mocking indifference on his face. "I'm Captain Rhett Butler"

"Nice to meet you, sir" George responded shaking his hand. "My name is Lord George Howard"

"He's the Earl of Carlisle" I responded quickly smiling at him, proudly. "Isn't Castle Howard one of the loveliest of all England?"

"It is" Rhett replied as quickly as me, making a fake bow and smirking at me. "So beautiful that it's said that many woman had tried to catch the Earls in wedlock just to live there"

My smiled was wiped off and I felt his comment as a slap. I glared at his smirk and kicked his shin, my wide dress, hiding the aggression, but he just snickered.

Neither George nor Melly noticed anything and in that moment Doctor and Mrs. Meade appeared; the woman taking George, surely to show him off, and the Doctor took Melanie to talk with her about a "scandalous proposition".

I turned quickly to entered the booth; I didn't want to be alone with Rhett because I would end up kissing him or scratching off his eyes... and the second was the most likable choice at the moment.

"I have to say I'm rather shocked, Miss O'Hara" he told me before I could hide behind the booth, and I turned to give him a defiantly look. "What would say the honorable Mr. Ashley Wilkes at this?"

I clenched my fits and lifted my chin.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Captain Butler" I turned to leave him but he was faster and took my elbow.

"I'm talking about your love confess to him in the library of Twelve Oaks" he whispered me easily and I blushed, seeing around if someone was hearing our conversation. I snatched my elbow from his grasp and I was about to tell him I didn't love Ashley and that all had been a charade but I saw a great opportunity there. He didn't deserve know the truth, after all.

"What about it?" I responded evasively, smoothing my dress looking anywhere but him. "Maybe Lord Howard had stolen my heart"

"It's that so?" Rhett sneered, stepping closer to me and I stepped back, glaring at him. "It is rich and blond a pattern to you, Miss O'Hara? I could have a chance with you, if I had been blond?"

"Not in a million years! I like gentlemen and you're anything but that" I snapped at him and he burst in laugh. God, sometimes I really could hate his laugh.

"Miss O'Hara, did I do something to upset you?" his question took my by surprise, since I was expecting another sneering comment.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I recalled being in good terms with you when I left Twelve Oaks two months ago. Now you're clearly upset with me-"

"I'm not upset with you, I couldn't care less what you do o not" I snapped at him, clearly contradicting myself.

Rhett just laughed.

"Yes, I can see that"

I glared at him and walked away to look for Melanie, but he followed me.

"Can you leave me alone?" I said sharply at him in a whisper, trying to stay as far as him.

"What for?" he replied, his eyes shining maliciously. I turned sharply to him, ready to give a large piece of my mind but a trumpet interrupted me and I looked at Doctor Meade who was in the stage again.

"And now, ladies and gentleman I had a startling surprise for the benefit of the hospital" all the people started to whisper excited. "Gentlemen, if you wish to lead the opening reel with the lady of your choice, you must bid for her!" Doctor Meade declared and the ball room filled of cheers, giggles and laughs.

"Come on, make your offers... don't be bashful, gentlemen!" the Doctor urged the guests.

"Twenty dollars! Twenty dollars for Miss Maybelle Merriwether!" a soldier with a strong french accent exclaimed grabbing excited the arm of a blushing and smiling girl.

"Twenty five dollars for Miss Scarlett O'Hara!" Jonathan Humphrey, the nephew of Mrs. Elsing, yelled grinning at me when I turned to him. I just raised my eyebrows. Twenty five dollars?! I'm worthy much more than that, you moron! I thought pursing my lips.

The Doctor was a little disappointed.

"Only twenty-five dollars to..."

"One hundred and fifty dollars in gold!" Rhett's strong voice cut the Doctor's protest and the crowd cheered. I turned to see him shocked but he was looking at the Doctor... as you asked for another you bastard...

"For what lady sir?" Doctor Meade asked Rhett politely, interrupting my cursing.

"For Miss Scarlett O'Hara" Rhett announced to the Doctor, and the looked down at me with a sarcastic grin and sparkling eyes.

I felt all the eyes turning to me and Jonathan face fell because he couldn't offer more but I didn't care. I glared at him but I couldn't help but smile.

"Two hundred dollars for Miss Scarlett O'Hara!" another voice with an English accent, intervened.

* * *

**About the Earl, he did exist but I don't know how he looked or he visited America, I just borrowed his name. Actually I was going to use Anthony Ashley Cooper earl of Shaftesbury, but they called him Lord Ashley and there is already one Ashley.**

**I found this lovely pink dress that would be the one Blair/Scarlett used for the Bazaar and I wanted to include the link but not even using parenthesis or replacing the dots for the words I could post it so I'm sorry.**

**I hope you have liked it, and please review guys, love you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dancing lady

**So here is the new chapter, thank you again for your reviews, they're lovely!**

**And thank you so much to The-What-If-chapters who help me to proof-read it. **

**I hope you like it and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Dancing lady

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

...

"Two hundred dollars for Miss Scarlett O'Hara!" George yelled and the crowd gasped at the same time. I turned completely shocked to see George Howard making his way through the crowd.

"Oh... Oh right!" Doctor Meade said taken by surprise for the amount of the money. "Two hundred dollars for-!"

"Three hundred dollars!" Rhett's voice interrupted him again and when I turned now to Rhett he was glaring at George but keeping his indifference mask in place, as a master poker player. Again, a collective intake of breath joined the increasing sum of money.

George had finally reached us and bid again.

"Four hundred and fifty dollars!" Then he turned to Rhett. "I don't think the lady wants to dance with you, Captain Butler" he snapped, a tone of voice I hadn't heard from him before. Rhett just smirked down at him.

"That's way I'm paying for her, my Lord" he sneered at him as he had asked something obvious and stupid. I felt like he had slapped me, with that comment he had shown me and George that he didn't care what I felt or think or had to say for this because he was "paying for me"... Ugh! Paying for me as if I were one of his whore... The anger I had felt for him before that had faded when he bid for me returned stronger. I had thought he had bid because he wanted to dance with me, not because he considered me just a price to win.

I waited for him to look at me and when he turned, I could see he had meant it and he wasn't sorry he had said it, and that cooled my blood and took my breath. I couldn't be with him after that, I wouldn't let him win and dance with me after that, not now and not ever...

"Doctor Meade, what if I refuse to dance with one of them?" I asked loud enough to the Doctor. The silence felt again and I saw the old man in an awkward situation. Of course he needed the money but he couldn't force me to dance with the one who bid more money, the situation was enough "scandalous" without that.

"Well... In that case he can't bid for you..." he offered reluctantly.

"Fine, then I refuse to dance with Captain Butler" the people started to whisper around and I held my chin up.

I didn't meet his eyes; I had seen what I needed to see. I just saw him, for the corner of my eyes, made a bow and walked away. I felt his agitation and I knew it was because he was angry, angry because he always gloated that Captain Butler never loses and he had just do that.

However, I couldn't help but follow him with my gaze until he disappeared behind the principal doors and my stomach lurched despite his comment... He had left... now I couldn't dance with him... Oh, screw him! He deserved it! He was an ass! I told to myself but I couldn't fight the deception I was feeling. Suddenly everything looked less fun.

When the music started, it gave me an excuse to not think about Rhett because I had to be focused on the dance. I didn't know it and I didn't want to embarrass myself. One, two, turn... no, it was three... okay, now I had to dance with the third man at the right of George... oh, right it was the fourth now a dip-sway, oh no it was a turn... God, help!

But, when the Virginia reel ended and a waltz started, I couldn't help but feel again desolation and a tiny part inside of me wished I would be dancing with Rhett as in the movie had happened.

I talked and laughed with George of course, but it didn't feel real... I preferred to fight with Rhett than to talk with the Earl even when I thought it was fascinating the life of the Queen Victoria's court.

"I'm going to return to England next week," George suddenly told me and honestly, I couldn't care less. But, of course, I had to fake my surprise and sorrow like a good lady...

"Oh, so soon, my lord?" I said looking up at him as we spin across the dance floor,

"Yes, I didn't know a war was starting when I came here but it's getting worst. It's safer to return to my country" I nodded at this; after all, it was completely true.

"I know," I only said. Of course, I knew; I knew this was getting worst and worst and I was trapped there; I couldn't return to my home.

The waltz ended and we made a bow before left the dance floor.

"Miss O'Hara, would you meet me at the garden?" he whispered as he walked me to the booth and I rose my eyebrows to him, surprised. While I didn't mind I knew by then this was quite unseemly unless you were with a chaperone or something. If not you ended in "disgrace" like that, girl Rhett didn't want to marry, just because he had taken her in a ride alone.

"Please... it will be quickly, nobody has to know. I will go first and then you can come, please Miss O'Hara, its important" I looked at him strangely and I knew that he was going to propose... Oh dear, just what I needed... I looked forward to the booth and then I noticed a man leaning against it... a tall, dark man... it was Rhett. I felt something warm and had to repress a smile... he had stayed after all!

"Miss O'Hara?" George called me and I turned to him startled. Oh, right, George. I had forgotten him.

"Yes, I'll be there... hum, in five minutes" I told him and he left grinning at me.

I reached the booth and bypassed Rhett, as he wasn't there. I was still mad at him, and he better should apologize. If he did, maybe I will consider dancing with him...

"Back so soon, Miss O'Hara? Your beau has bored you already?" but he sneered at me maliciously and I glared at him. "Or maybe... he ran away from you, he wouldn't be the first" Oh, so he wanted to play like this! Fine, thought, let's play! I looked turned to him with the brightest smile I could fake and fluttered my eyelashes coquettishly while leaning at him. I could see him, completely bewildered, staring at me.

"Actually he's waiting for me in the garden," I whispered to him happily. He kept his face straight but I saw a flash of anger in his eyes; it was briefly and he hid it well, but I knew he was jealous... this couldn't be better! "I'm pretty sure he'll propose"

He burst in a forced laugh and I clenched my fists annoyed.

"As sure as you were about Mr. Ashley Wilkes proposing too?" I blushed of embarrassment at the memory and glowered at him, getting angry. I was dying to insult him but I knew Ashley had been always a pain in his back, and maybe he wasn't in love with me as with Scarlett, but I could always try and play that card.

"I'm completely sure time and I wouldn't miss the opportunity to be the new Countess of Carlisle" I replied easily, sweeping my hair casually from my neck, exposing it at him, and caressing it softly. I could felt his eyes nailed at it and pursed my lips to hide my smirk.

"So you will marry him only for his title?" he responded with contempt. I looked up still smiling and he met my eyes. Whoever could say he didn't care, but I knew better now.

"Well, not only for that. We will have to move to England... and only that way I would forget Ashley... it breaks my heart every time I think about of him, you know" that did it, that comment was the last straw for him and I could see it. Rhett's eyes burned, electrifying with anger, it was just a brief moment, of course, after all he was the master of the poker faces, but I got him, I knew he was completely jealous, and he looked like he was debating with himself whether to strangle me or kidnap me so I could be married... but he did nothing of this.

"In that case congratulations Miss. I think you have your priorities in order" he responded sarcastically, bowing at me, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Butler. I know how you enjoy to travel... if you decide to go to England; you'd be welcome to my wedding. Now if you excuse me I don't want my fiancé to be waiting for me" and with that last comment, I had the nerve to blow him a kiss and then walked away. I wasn't call a bitch for nothing, and I wanted to hurt him as he had hurt me.

* * *

I sneaked to the dark gardens successfully and I had to move carefully around as I looked for George. If anyone saw me...

Finally, I found him, standing alone next to a bench, looking at the almost full moon and I approached him the grass crunching beneath my feet and my skirts rustling. He turned and grinned at me. His hair looked like silver under that light.

"Why do you want to talk to me here?" I asked him and he took my hand taking me to the bench. I sat next to him, completely nervous. I knew I would have to refuse, I couldn't marry him and go to England just to win this little game to Rhett, I needed to go back to my time.

"I told you I'm returning to England next week," he repeated and I nodded. "And I have to say you have captured my heart Miss O'Hara" Oh no... "I can't stop thinking about you and I know I would die if I don't have such a flower like you" Oh God, this was so corny... "Would you return to England with me?"

I frowned confused and turned to him. That was his proposal? He hadn't mention he wanted marry me.

"Return to England with you?" I repeated bewildered and he nodded.

"At the Howard Castle, as my own mistress... I swear I won't take anyone else, I would help you find a suitable husband"

As he finished that and smiled at me I stared, at him as if I hadn't understood what he just asked... and maybe I didn't... This had to be a bad joke, a really bad joke... maybe he wasn't even a Lord, maybe Rhett had hired him to humiliate me...

"Your mistress?" I repeated the word as if where the worst of the insults and glared at him. "I thought you were proposing!"

George laughed cheerfully and was there where I realized how stupid his laugh sounded.

"My dear and lovely, Scarlett. I can't marry you! You're just an American country girl, my dear!" I narrowed my eyes. American country girl, the way he said it he could say as well I was an ignorant peasant, for that matter! Oh, now I really want to kill somebody!

"So what are you telling me? I have no class enough to marry you?!" I snapped snatching my hand from his and rising from the bench.

"My dear Scarlett, it's not a class matter..."

"Good, because you don't have any, Earl or not Earl!" I spat furiously and I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm sharply and turned me so had I tumbled. I looked furious to him and I saw an expression I had never imagine on him. He looked furious and cruel; he looked like he was able to shred me to pieces.

"How you dare to insult me, you common girl!" he shook me and I repressed the fear I was feeling.

"The class is something you cannot buy nor is it given with a title, my lord. I did not insult you, I told you the truth!" I snapped trying to snatch my arm from his grab but he tightened it hurting me.

"Let me go, you brute! You're hurting me!" I shrieked and punching his arm but he didn't mind. He threw me to the bench and my knees hit the edge, making me fall over it.

"I will not be insulted by a whore like you!" he boomed at me, catching my fists in the air and pushing them behind as he leaned over my body. I was now completely scared, I couldn't shake it off me and he was getting angrier. He crashed his mouth against mine, forcing his tongue down my throat... but I bit him, and he pulled back moaning and giving me a slap that threw me back to the bench.

He crushed my body against his again, as I cried for pain and tried to shove him.

"Get off me! Get off!"

"Keep screaming and your reputation, little bitch, will be lost as well" but I didn't give a damn for that; he wouldn't force me if I could help it. As he leaned to kiss me again, I freed one hand and closing it in a fist, I punched him as hard as I could.

He groaned and pulled back enough. I shoved him to run away but he pulled my arm and made me fall.

"You're going to pay for this bitch!" he yelled lifting his fist and I lifted my arms ready to stop his blow but this never came. Rhett coming out of the blue took him by his collar and punched him down.

Rhett's mask was gone and I could see his face twitching by the anger, I had never seen him more furious. I was scared to death and I just want to run but I just couldn't move so I stared at them and how Rhett punched his face and kicked his stomach. If I should have felt fear of Rhett because of his behavior, I didn't, I felt a sick satisfaction, after all, Howard was getting what he deserved.

Finally, Rhett stepped back and George tried to stand but he couldn't, he was too sore and he just was there over his knees, letting the blood of his nose and lip fall onto the dark grass.

Rhett pulled him up by the collar and stared down in disgust and anger.

"You will apologize to her and then you'll leave the town. If somebody asks you, you need to leave because of an emergency and if you look like this it is because you ran into a robber, do you understand me?"

George glared at him, but was as scared as I was and he could only nod pathetically. Rhett shoved him and he almost fell but he managed to walk.

"And if you speak a word of this or about her, I will shoot you even if I have to go and look for you in England!" George looked alarmed at Rhett, knowing he was completely able to do it; he mumbled me an apology and walked away.

Rhett then turned to me and I looked down at my lap. I was so scared and embarrassed... I couldn't even look at him. I felt him, kneeling down at me.

"Are you all right?" he asked me in the sweetest voice a man could use... he didn't seem like the same man who had threatened George just a moments ago. I felt my tears wanting to come out but I pushed them down.

I tried to speak but I couldn't find my voice and I tried to stand. He held my hand tightly but softly, helping me up but my knees bended and I collapsed to the floor, then I couldn't hold back my tears... I cried as I hadn't done in a time, my body shaking up... and then I was pulled against his hard chest, one of his hands holding me tight, the other caressing my hair.

"Easy, you're safe now, honey. You're safe" he repeated me, pulling me onto his lap and swinging me back and forth, as a scared child; and I was just that. "I would never let him hurt you again, I promise. Don't cry, dear, don't cry..."

I clung to him for dear life, burying my face in his neck, letting out all the fear and anger and everything I felt. I didn't know how much time had passed until my trembling stopped. I kept sobbing in his neck, while he whispered sweet nothings in my ear and I pulled back.

His eyes met mine...my eyes, which had to be red and puffy. I surely looked like a complete mess but he didn't care; he cupped my face in his big hands and wiped my tears away with his thumbs, caressing me.

"There, there" he said kissing my sore cheek so softly and so lovely that it made me close my eyes and sigh. I'd never felt more secure or loved than in that moment... yes, loved.

I opened my eyes again and found his face merely inches away from me and, as my heart suddenly raced again, I couldn't help myself; I closed the distance kissing him softly, melting in his embrace. He pulled me close, kissing me back softly, holding himself back; I supposed he didn't want to scare me after all I've been through that night.

When we pulled back, I rested my cheek against his chest, holding him close.

"Thank you, Rhett," I whispered and his arms tighten against me. No Captain no Mr. Butler, and that touched him, I knew. He kissed my forehead and my hair sweetly.

"I'm here, Scarlett. I'm here, darling"

* * *

Rhett helped me up and placed his jacket around my shoulders, rubbing my arms. I didn't want to go back; if we did, we'd have to return to that stiff and ridiculous society rules that meant I could no longer hold Rhett.

When we reached the door Aunt Pitty, Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Meade were already there looking for me. Pittypat almost fainted when she saw me walked next to Rhett with his coat on and three woman given us a disapproving and discontent look until the light shone on my face, and the three women gasped.

"Scarlett, darling. What happened to you? You're terribly pale. Are you all right?" Aunt Pitty told me concerned and I guessed I looked worse than I thought.

Mrs. Meriwether glared at Rhett.

"What did you do to her?!" she snapped.

"He didn't do anything, Mrs. Merriwether." I responded and even I got scared for the fragility of my voice. "I came out for fresh air because I didn't feel well and I fainted... I don't know what would have happened if Captain Butler hadn't of seen me..."

"And what were you doing outside, Captain Butler?" Mrs. Meade asked sharply, looking at him with distrust.

"Why, I was smoking a cigar, Mrs. Meade. I'm glad I have seen her, it was too dark to have noticed her lying on the floor" his voice was deep and serious, for once I didn't hear the mock on it.

I took off his coat, and gave it back to him, thanking him.

The women believed in my story but not in Rhett's innocent intentions. Aunt Pitty wrapped her chubby arm around my shoulders and lead me inside.

"Let's go back home, honey. It's obvious you're not feeling well..." But I stopped and the women looked at me.

"Actually, I'm feeling better, Aunt Pitty... and I promised Captain Butler a dance" I turned my head to look at him, who was still standing in the door frame alone, and he smiled warmly at me. The woman, however, was no happy at all.

"But darling" Aunt Pitty whispered at me. "Think of what all they'll think, you've been outside alone with him..."

"I fainted, I did not nothing wrong" I responded quite aloud and firmer. "And I can't deny him the dance now that he has been a gentleman and helped me when anyone else couldn't"

Before they couldn't find another excuse, I turned to Rhett who walked to me. He bowed and returned the courtesy for then took his extended hand.

When he led to the dance floor, I knew I was being watched and criticized and Frankly...I didn't care.

The following song resulted to be a waltz, so Rhett held me close and we started to spin around. He was practically carrying me, because I still felt dizzy and scared but as before, his arms were like a kind of tonic.

"Why do you want to dance with me? Now they all are wondering if something happened outside" Rhett asked me in a whisper, his voice as sweet as in the garden and I blushed. Actually, something had happened in the garden, but I was too overwhelmed by his sweetness and his kindness. I knew if I shouldn't have done it. I knew him, he liked to play, not the compromise. And I knew it hadn't been a big deal for him ...our kiss.

"I had promised, didn't I?" I responded easily looking up to him and smiling softly, and then I sighed. "Actually, I regretted haven't dance with you before, nothing of this would have happened"

"Indeed, my darling, but you were too charmed by the prospect of a life in the Buckingham Palace society" he responded smirking, his mock back.

"I wasn't, I just want to bother you" I replied with a smirk and he rose his eyebrows. "You were a cad talking about me as if I were a horse to win only because you have enough money to pay for it"

Rhett smiled at me and laughed.

"So you wanted me to be jealous of that Lord? My dear, Miss O'Hara, you should know I'm not a man who feel any jealousy... about any woman" he replied cockily, chuckling lightly but I knew better.

"And my dear Captain Butler, indeed I know what kind of man you are, and I know the impressive poker face you're capable to pull, but it needs improvement. I do know you were totally jealous my dear and I know you were more than happy to knock the lights off from that Lord, but I won't hold it against you because I quite enjoy the show myself. Now shut up and dance with me"

Rhett laughed and looked at me with a mix of amusement and proud and something else I couldn't figure out.

"As you wish, my lady"


	8. Chapter 8: Atlanta Melodrama

I'm sorry this took me longer but I've never write this much. I didn't want to be that long but the scenes kept coming and I didn't want to split so here it is.

Thank you again for your reviews, I love them. Guest actually I thought the same about the dress, that's one of the reasons I used the bench and besides she felt in the grass. I don't think she would had gotten her dress ripped or dirty, but she was very disheveled though.

Again I used some dialogue paraphrased from the book as well as parts of the movie. I hope you like it, please review.

* * *

Chapter 8

Atlanta Melodrama

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

...

At the next morning even before I could wake up fully, I was smiling. Smiling at the memory of a great night, of a beautiful dream and of a growing hope. Last night had been one of the best and worst nights of my life; worst because some ass almost had forced me... I still shudder at the thought, but the best because I'm not only kissed Rhett -which was great by the way-, but because I danced all night with him. The dance I promised him became two when he bid for me, and three when he did it again, and then four, and five... I sighed and grinned wider pulling the sheets aside and sitting in bed, stretching. Turning to my bedside table I watched my necklace lying in the middle of his handkerchief and smiled. I felt totally happy, really happy, like nothing could sour my good mood; I haven't felt that way in a long, long time. I mean, I had been happy yes, but there had been always the memory of him... of Henry haunting me, that would come back to my memory and broke my heart in an instant... but today, today I felt different... as if that wound was finally healing, I was feeling like my old self and it was an amazing. I picked a bright yellow dress with a big red bow on the waist to match my mood; sunny. Today I was able to do anything; God! I would even attend the wounded in the hospital with my biggest smile... but of course my good mood didn't last that long.

When I came down to take breakfast Aunt Pitty was crying as someone dear had died. At first I got pretty scared and then I found out it was because the town was talking about me and Rhett and wondering if something "scandalous" had happened between us that night. Oh my God, they were unbelievable...

"They had any reason to talk!" I told Pitty annoyed and angry and it was truth, they hadn't any proof of that supposed scandal... even if it was true, they didn't know it! "I fainted and thanks to Captain Butler I won more money than anyone else to the hospital!" I responded convincingly because I was pretty pissed.

"Oh, dear, what does the money matter?" Pittypat groaned as if I had said I had made the money sleeping with him. "I just couldn't believe my eyes... that awful Captain Butler, making you so conspicuous, and he's a terrible, terrible person, Scarlett. Mrs. Whiting's cousin, Mrs. Coleman, whose husband came from Charleston, told me about him. He's the black sheep of a lovely family -oh, how could any of the Butlers ever turn out anything like him? He isn't received in Charleston and he has the fastest reputation and there was something about a girl-something so bad Mrs. Coleman didn't even know what it was..."

This time I really fought hard the urge to roll my eyes but Melly tried to defend Rhett.

"Oh, I can't believe he's that bad" she said as sweetly as ever. "He seemed a perfect gentleman and when you think how brave he's been, running the blockade..."

"Indeed, Melly" I replied matter-of-factly, taking a sip of my coffee. "And we should judge him by what we _do_ know of him and not by what they say; the rumors can't be always envious lies" It was a very direct comment to Aunt Pitty who was too busy crying but I was pretty sure she had blushed under her handkerchief.

"I think..." said Pitt suddenly as if my comment hadn't been said. "I think I'd better write Henry a letter about it -much as I hate it- but he's our only male relative, and make him go speak reprovingly to Captain Butler... Oh, dear, if Charlie were only alive- You must never, never speak to that man again, Scarlett"

I was about to say dear Aunt I had the right to talk with anybody I wish and that I could handle perfectly Rhett without male protection, when Melanie intervened; sitting next to me at the table.

"Darling," she said, "don't you get upset. I understand and it was a brave thing you did last night and it's going to help the hospital a lot. And if anybody dares say one little word about you, I'll tend to them. . . . Aunt Pitty, don't cry. It has been hard on Scarlett, not going anywhere because of us. She's just a baby" I frowned because anyone who heard Melly would say she was talking about a five-year old girl. "And maybe we'd all be better off if we went out occasionally to parties. Maybe we've been very selfish, staying here with our grief. War times aren't like other times. When I think of all the soldiers in town who are far from home and haven't any friends to call on at night... and the ones in the hospital who are well enough to be out of bed and not well enough to go back in the army... Why, we have been selfish. We ought to have three convalescents in our house this minute, like everybody else, and some of the soldiers out to dinner every Sunday. There, Scarlett, don't you fret. People won't talk when they understand. We know you only fainted" Now I was alarmed by Melly's words I didn't want to nurse soldiers here too, it was bad enough the hospital, but I thanked her... kind of.

However Aunt Pitty mood cheered up when a beautiful and enormous bouquet of peonies in almost every shade of pink -my favorites actually-, in a lovely a very expensive china vase, arrived.

"Oh my... you must have made an impression on the Earl, Scarlett!" Pitty shrieked excited and my smiled faded. I doubt it was from the Earl and if it was from him, I'll throw them away without a second thought even if Pitty did really faint. I thought I will found a card but instead I found two envelopes.

"They're from Captain Butler" I said a loud without think and Pitty's smiled died.

"That man again!" she exclaimed distressed as I watched the envelopes. One had my name but the second was for...

"Melly, this is yours" I said sharply and handled her the letter. She took it surprised and Aunt Pitty could have died there. I frowned looking at the envelope that was mine but I didn't open it, I wanted to hear Melanie's first... and no, of course I was not jealous or upset, I just didn't understand why Rhett had to send her a letter, dammit!

"Oh, don't you think the flowers are for you, Melly?!" Aunt Pitty exclaimed alarmed and my blood frozen. Well, if the flowers were from her, Aunt Pitty didn't need to worry about Rhett anymore, I thought angrily as I watched Melly opening the letter, because I'll kill him myself!

Melly read the letter and her face brightened up. I felt my heart being pulled and turned my head away, waiting for her to continue.

"Oh, how sweet, how kind, he is! I told you he was a gentleman, didn't I?" I looked up and saw Melly holding something golden and then she slipped her wedding ring on her finger. "Read it!" she told me and I took the letter, quickly and read it out loud:

"The Confederacy may need the lifeblood of its men but not yet does it demand the heart's blood of its women. Accept, dear Madam, this token of my reverence for your courage and do not think that your sacrifice has been in vain, for this ring has been redeemed at ten times its value. Captain Rhett Butler"

I sighed when I finished. Yes, he praised Melly but he did it very formally, almost sounded as a letter from a son to his mother and he hadn't mention the flowers, I thought excited. I passed the letter to a frowning Aunt and I quickly opened my letter, the change it was quite obvious and I didn't mind it was short as well:

_"My dear Scarlett I send to you these flowers with the hope they'll bring back that lovely smile of yours; a southern belle like you, my spoiled lady, should not have another expression but joy in her face._

_As well I have to inform you that Lord Howard left the town early for an emergency and he's not coming back anytime soon, and I'm afraid he was leaving in the most awful conditions; imagine a robber attack him last night!" _I couldn't help but smirked, I even could hear his chuckle as he wrote this. The nerve! I thought amused, however his next line was a darker:

_"Let's hope he will be more careful next time with his choices._

_And, of course, I hope you'd had an excellent time last night, because I certainly did. I wish, __whole heartedly, __to repeat it in the next ball. Until our next encounter, Captain Rhett Butler." _I snorted, chuckling and shook my head. That man! I knew he wanted to repeat the night, and not exactly our dances but out kiss... oh, God, that kiss!

"Scarlett, you're blushing!"Aunt Pitty squeaky voice dragged me down to Earth. "That man! What he wrote you?! I'll speak with Henry immediatedly-"

"Easy, Aunt Pitty, It wasn't for that!" I responded quickly. "He just says he send the flowers hoping I feel better"

"Oh, he's so kind!" Melly responded sweetly, looking adoringly at her wedding ring. Aunt Pitty couldn't protest anymore, she was touched too by the return of the ring.

I walked to the flowers grinning and buried my face, inhaling their sweet essence. Oh that infuriating, shameless man! I opened my eyes, coming up with a bright idea. I took the vase and turned to Melanie.

"Melly, I think we should invite him to dinner in gratitude for his actions, don't you think?" I said to her. She and Aunt Pitty looked up at the same time; Melly with a bright smile, Pitty with a grimace.

"To dinner?" Pitty said alarmed.

"That's such a wonderful idea, Scarlett, darling!" Melanie responded. "Why don't you write him a letter inviting him to come tonight?"

I grinned at her, and rushed upstairs with my flowers in hand as I heard Aunt Pitty threatening to faint again.

* * *

I was ready at eight o'clock. I was wearing a beautiful ice blue gown with pearl earbobs, I had only picked half of my heart with a ribbon and my Dad's necklace. I even used a bit of gloss in my lips, Rhett wouldn't know it wasn't natural and it looked made my lips looked more fully and pouty; he surely will noticed that, I thought smirking.

He came punctual of course, but I didn't come down immediately; I wanted him to wait. Only after the third time Melly called for me I came downstairs and entered in the living room. He was sitting in an arm-chair and when he lifted his gaze, our eyes met. Rhett smirked as always and his eyes roamed my body as he could was seeing me naked. I raised my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes but returned the smirk, in a challengingly, she should know I wasn't that easily to intimidated.

He rose immediately, crossed the room to me and taking my hand in his kissed it.

"Miss O'Hara, what a pleasure to see you again. I must say you look lovely" he responded with a mockery politeness and a big grin of white teeth.

"Why Captain Butler, thank you. But of course I already knew it" I replied widening my smirk and he chuckled.

"I don't know if I should keep complementing you, Miss O'Hara. I'm afraid your ego is getting bigger than it already was" he said raising his eyebrows.

"And it will keep growing, Captain Butler. But don't you fret it isn't the half of yours yet, thought it's a miracle you and me fit in a single room" his coarse laugh resounded in the room and I couldn't help but laughed as well.

"Did you enjoy the flowers, Miss O'Hara?" he asked and my eyes lightened.

"Oh, very much Rhett! They were divine!" I responded smiling. "How did you know they were my favorites?"

"I just guessed, those were the flowers in your dress from last night, but I'll keep the information for future reference" he responded easily smirking at me but I looked at him touched. Knowing that he even remembered my dress made me feel so... I didn't know how to described it, but I wanted to jump around the room.

In that moment Melly entered.

"Scarlett, darling. You're finally here, I'd been calling you but I don't think you heard me"

"Oh, no Melly sorry. I think I was distracted" I lied easily with a smile and she smiled me back.

"Oh, it's alright, darling. I came to tell you both that the dinner it's ready"

"Let's go then" Rhett said and when I turned to him he smirked me as he had just said an easy joke I hadn't got it and offered me his arm. I raised an eyebrow, looking at him suspiciously and took his arm as Melly lead us to the dinning room. Aunt Pitty was already there and almost died when he saw Rhett escorting me and sitting next to me.

The dinner went easily. Rhett was very polite, praising the food and Melly, of course, and making compliments to Aunt Pitty who blushed mesmerized by his charms and I had to choke my laugh drinking as he winked discreetly at me.

When he was leaving I walked him out, despite Aunt Pitty protests it was not fitting but Melly helped me out.

"I hope you'd had a good time, Captain Butler" I said with mockery seriousness and he smirked at me.

"I did, thank you. What about you, Scarlett?" he asked me cocking an eyebrow.

"It was fun. Who could ever thought that you could behave? I almost mistaken you with a gentleman" I responded saucily, chuckling.

"Always so sweet and loving with me, Scarlett. I think the day I actually hear an endearment from you to me I will have a heart attack" he responded dramatically, placing a hand over his chest and I laughed a little louder. "But, fortunately for you, my dear, I'm not going to be around to ruin anymore of your dinners" he added teasingly and I stopped laughing looking at him, frowning.

"What do you mean? You're leaving?" I was taken aback.

"Yes, I will come back within a month" He responded curling up the corners of his lips, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why you will miss me?"

"Of course not" I lied quickly but he didn't believe me and laughed. "Where you will go, Rhett?" I asked him between interested and annoyed. I'd been looking forward to this dinner and now he was leaving.

"Paris and England maybe" Rhett responded and I felt my heart being squeezed. He was leaving to Europe and I knew that in 1860's a trip like that lasted months. I tried to hide my disappointment smiling softly.

"Really... would you... would you bring me something? I promise to pay it for them" I told him quickly. If he was going to be away at least I could find some benefit.

"Them? What do you want exactly?" he asked amused, burying his hands in his coat pockets raising his eyebrows.

"A book; called Undine and a box of french macarons" As soon as I finished he burst in laugh and I pursed my lips cocking an eyebrow. "What it's so funny?" I asked lightly annoyed.

"Why, Scarlett you want the most peculiar things" Rhett said eyeing me as if I were some loony and I glared at him. "What about a dress or a bonnet?"

"I can get dresses and bonnets here, but no the book or the macarons" I snapped a little but he was getting in my nerves... again. Besides a book and a box of candy wasn't that expensive as french couture. Of course I wanted a french dress, I wanted fifty, who girl wouldn't want one? But I didn't have that money to spend.

Rhett cocked an eyebrow staring at my face. I didn't like it, I felt like he was reading what I was thinking, and after all I wasn't that good to make a poker face.

"Well?" I asked impatiently and he chuckled.

"Of course, my lady, I will bring you what you ask... maybe a few bonnets and a dress or two" he responded grinning opening the door and I followed frowning.

"I didn't ask you for gifts! I ask you for something I will pay!" I snapped glaring at him and he turned to me with a big smile and sparkling eyes.

"I just want to spoil you a little, Scarlett" he responded squeezing my chin softly between his fingers. "Why can't you let me?" and before I could tell him why, he bowed and turned, leaving. I heard his laugh resounding in the night.

* * *

As the fall was coming the war was getting worst. Suddenly the proud people of Georgia had stopped to say that the confederacy needed just one more victory; they knew they needed a miracle to win the war. Due to it the stiff society rules had changed radically in Atlanta, I could find couples making out in the streets, and getting married after a couple of weeks.

Rhett returned in June full with gifts to bribe his way into Aunt Pitty's house. I had been so bored and I had missed him terribly I couldn't help but grinned and greeted him warmly when I saw him, even if he teased me about it later.

"Rhett!" I said almost running to him, forgetting my manners. It was a luck Aunt Pitty would be in the parlor opening her gifts and Melly in the kitchen making tea. He was standing in the door with a big box in under his right hand.

"Hello Scarlett" he said chuckling and before he could grabbed my hand I hugged him tightly. He was took by surprise because I felt him tightening but just a second lter he relaxed and hugged me with his free hand.

"What a reception! So I should assume that you missed me?" he asked me grinning when I pulled back but I twisted my smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous! I just wanted to see the things you bring me" I responded teasingly chuckling and he laughed with me.

"Another hope crushed! I should know that you only want me here for my generous gifts" Rhett teased me handling me the box and I took it excited, guiding him to the library. I didn't want to be with Aunt Pitty around.

He followed me inside and I left the box over a table. I opened the box and smiled excited as a kid in Christmas. Inside was a box of macarons -much bigger than expected-, the book I had requested -and another two: Emma by Jane Austen and Men and Women by Robert Browning, the three with leather covers-, and finally a silk fan, painted beautifully with butterflies in a delicate mahogany box.

I looked up to him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What is it, Scarlett?" he asked smiling burying his hand on his pockets. "You don't like them?"

"In here are two extra books and a fan" I responded crossing my arms but Rhett just shrugged and sat on arm-chair pulling his cigar case from his jacket.

"I thought you would like them"

"I love them Rhett but I can't pay for them" I responded stubbornly and reluctantly. I do wanted them but it wasn't correct... right?

"I don't recall asked you to pay for them. They're a gift, Scarlett. The whole box" he added lighting up his cigar dragging on it.

"I do have the money" I responded indignant but he only laughed.

"I don't doubt it but I don't want it. Just accept them, I know you want to" Rhett smiled at me.

"Al right, but only because you brought them all the way from Paris" I responded excited opening the fan and watching and caressing the butterflies.

I heard him laughing again.

But he kept bringing gifts and it was quite obvious his gifts for me were expensive or more elaborated; while he brought Aunt Pitty and Melly fine cloth to make frocks, he gave me a divine red velvet dress, or bonnets and books of course. But what I enjoyed more about him wasn't his gifts -which were pretty awesome by the way-, but his company. He always have dinner with us, or take me out to musicales or dances, for then took long walks with me and I started to know him as well as it was his intention as if not. Every time was easier for me read his expressions, before I only saw a mockery façade but know I could identify his "leaks" as I called them. Little sparkles of joy, or genuine but brief smiles, or sometimes dark anger supressed, and even annoyance or disgust.

Rhett also didn't like to talk about his family a lot. He hadn't problems talking about his mother Eleanor or his sister Rosemary, he actually told me I would like her, but his brother and his father were another matter. Actually I only knew he had a brother because a slip he had. Rhett told me reluctantly he had a plantation of rice and they were not very close, but he didn't want to touch the topic of his father and I didn't push him. He only said his father had vanished him from his house and I could imagine why Rhett was so resentful to him. Anyway, what kind of father throw away his son, even if he was Rhett? I told him that and at least I could dragged a little smile out of him.

He then took my to a bookshop. We have been discussed literature and he laughed of me when I asked him if he had read Jane Austen.

"That's for women, Scarlett" he told me cockily so I dragged him to a bookshop so he could buy the books from her, not even asking him if he wanted to do it.

"What if I didn't like it?" he protested when we entered in the shop. "What would I win?"

"The enormous satisfaction on telling me "I told you so" I just looking for the book in the shelves and heard him chuckling behind me.

"As if I haven't done it before" he responded leaning over the shelf next to me and raising his eyebrows to me.

"In you dreams maybe" I replied to him pulling Proud and Prejudice and Emma and passed them to him. He took them and followed me to another shelf laughing.

"I was thinking in another 'satisfaction'" Rhett said using my words.

"Like what?" I asked searching titles.

"Like kisses" he said approaching behind me and I could feel his breath in my neck. Suddenly I couldn't read the titles in the books. Oh God...

"Kisses?" I responded turning to him. It was a mistake, he was too close now.

"One for each novel I don't like" he stated smirking smugly.

"And what I got if you did like them? Because you will" I asked crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"A kiss?"

"Yeah right, very clever" I chuckled, bypassing him and shaking my head.

When I found all the books from her I gave them to Rhett and he went to the seller to pay as I looked around. My eyes caught a book with a very nice leather cover it was Treasure Island. I loved that book, it was the first my Dad had read to me and the reason why I loved the books. At the thought I touched my necklace without thinking and looked for the price. Eighty dollars. I sighed. It was too expensive and in those times of war you needed the money... unless you were Rhett Butler, of course.

* * *

Those days I was so busy with the hospital, and the horrible committees and Rhett, that I didn't realize how much time had passed. I hadn't given a single thought until one sunny day when Rhett came for tea.

He sat next to me in the loveseat and Melly across us in an arm-chair, and were chatting and laughing, but still, I didn't feel like other days, something it was wrong but I couldn't recall why. I was so distracted that I didn't mind his teasing about me preferring coffee to the tea and how unladylike it was.

Melly left the room to bring more pastries and then I asked Rhett what day it was because I couldn't remember.

"It's June 11th, Scarlett" He said and I almost dropped my cup and this clattered against the plate. Suddenly the room felt cold, all seemed blurry and my corset was tightening, I couldn't breath...

"Scarlett, are you all right? You're pale" I heard Rhett's voice like coming from far and I turned to him. I had to blink a couple of times to focus him. He was frowning.

"What it is?" he asked again and I looked away trying to deal with my emotions.

"I remembered that... that today is my birthday" I felt numb, completely numb. A year, almost had passed a year since I came to this era, since I had become Scarlett... God, how much time had passed since the last time anyone called me Blair? Because it was my name... or at least, it had been. It was obvious whatever force or god, or person that had brought me here, wasn't taking me back to my home... and I wouldn't see my mother, my family, my friends ever again. nd they probably had stopped to look for me, mabe thinking I had died somehow, strating to move over... I was gone forever.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear Rhett:

"Oh... well, this really is a surprise. I would think you'll be celebrating all day long" Rhett responded chuckling. Maybe he was trying to cheer me up, or just wanted to mock of me, however, I didn't care.

"Yes... I used to" I managed to respond with a voice that didn't sound like mine, it sounded empty, and I felt cold and the room grew smaller and suffocating... I needed to get out of there.

"Scarlett, are you alright? You're turning paler" I looked up to Rhett and saw him frowning. He was not longer teasing or smirking, he was actually worried.

"Here it is" Melly voice interrupted us, placing the tray before us without realizing anything going on.

"I'm sorry... I'm not feeling well, Melly. I think I will retire for the evening to my room" I responded quickly and I rose from the chair, almost running to the door.

"Do you need-?" Melly started to asked but I interrupted her.

"No, I'm fine thank you... Good bye Captain Butler" but I didn't go upstairs I opened the principal door and ran away. I felt hot tears streaming down and I didn't care. I didn't care if it wasn't fitting, I didn't care if anyone see, I just wanted to escape, I wanted my Mom, I just wanted my life. I wanted to be Blair but she was a stranger to me now.

* * *

I was in a kind of park or maybe just a big piece of lawn, a little hill... I didn't know, I just knew it was lonely and I could see Atlanta beneath me as I lied on the grass against a tree trunk. I wasn't sure how much time had passed but the sun was setting when I heard some footsteps muffled by the lawn, approaching me. I didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"How did you found me?" I asked still looking at the little city down me.

"It was not easy, I can assure you that. You can be very elusive when you want to be" Rhett said in his typical mockery. I didn't know what he was thinking of me then, maybe that I was crazy for my mood changes, but I didn't care, actually I was mourning, I was mourning my past life that would never come back, my lost friends, my lost family... my Mom now gone as Dad. I wanted to remember even if it was painful even if I didn't want to because if I didn't do it I will forget them... and I couldn't talk to him about them, I couldn't do it with him near.

"I'm not in the mood to bear your mocks, Rhett. Please leave me alone" I responded sighing, tired. He didn't answer or made a sarcastic remark. I thought he would left but then I saw him by the corner of my eye sitting next to me. I looked up to him pleading.

"Rhett..."

"Happy Birthday" He interrupted me, handling me a book. I was taken aback and took it unsure; it had a ribbon wrapped around making a bow. I didn't know what to say I just took it and stared at it, feeling my eyes getting moist but I fought back the tears. I wasn't that whiny and he had seen me crying already but... he just took me by surprise. He was so thoughtful, so considered and when I saw the title of Treasure Island I couldn't hold back anymore the tears. It was the book I had saw in the bookshop.

"How did you know?" I asked in a whisper covering my mouth and looked up to him. He was taken back by my tears and his smirk faded away.

"I saw you looking at it in the store and touching that necklace of yours, so I thought..." I nodded.

"But this cost eighty dollars..." I replied looking back again to the book, caressing the cover and sighed.

"So?" he asked easily.

"I can't accept it" I responded handling him the book but he didn't take it and rose an eyebrow.

"Yes you can, it's a birthday present"

I smiled slowly to him and he smiled me back, kissing my forehead tenderly. I couldn't help but close my eyes absorbing the warming feeling. Maybe being in here wouldn't be so bad I though. Even if my life in Chicago had ended, this was a nice beginning for a new one, all thanks to Rhett. I lifted my head and gave him a soft and brief kiss on his lips caressing as well his cheek with my hand.

"You can do better than that Miss O'Hara" he whispered against my lips and I grinned.

"Shut up, and let me read it" I responded turning my head, leaning back on him and snuggling in his chest.

"Only if you read it out loud" He responded wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer and resting his cheek against my head. I wiped my tears off. I looked at the city of Atlanta below looking on fire because of the sun. Now it was home.

I felt a kiss on my hair and smiled. I opened the book started to read it out loud.

* * *

Of course happiness couldn't last long and it came wrapped in black like a vulture.

One night I was alone in the house reading; Melanie and Aunt Pitty had gone to the hospital but I had been very "sick" to join them. The clock struck eight clock and someone called at the door. I came down to see who it was and a figure in black standing in the door scared the spirit out me. I yelled and jumped back before I could see who it was... dear God, no!

Honey Wilkes, now Hamilton was glaring at me.

* * *

Apparently Aunt Pitty forgot to mention Honey was coming along with her offspring; Wade. The baby was blonde like his parents and had bright blue eyes; he looked a lot like Charles and my stomach churned with guilt when I noticed it.

Honey wasn't pleased by my presence and she never missed an opportunity to glare at me. She looked like an evil crow, dressed in a black dress, with black gloves, a black hat and a black veil falling until her knees. And she was supposed to mourn at least three years! I could feel sorry for her if she hadn't been looking at me that way. But the worst part it was that the little baby became the apple of Melly's eyes and know I was left alone to deal with Aunt Pitty scolds and Honey's glares and spiteful words. In those moments I appreciated more than ever Rhett's presence. I knew we were the talking of the town, speculating if we were a couple and he was going to propose me or just use me like the Charleston girl. Sometimes I wondered the same. If he was using me only for fun or he was falling for me? And if he proposed? I wasn't sure what to say, I was too young but in the other hand... no, there was no other hand. I was not in love with him, nor falling for him either, I was just... fond of him, because he was funny and kind, and bring me gifts, I used to repeated myself more than necessary so I could believe it. I couldn't, I couldn't be falling for him.

* * *

It was a sunny July morning, and it was incredible, I was home alone; no Aunt Pitty, no Honey, no little Wade, not even Melly. I was lying over my stomach on my bed, reading Undine again. Every time I opened it I remembered my father but now I remembered Rhett as well. My attention drift off from the book and I started to wonder where he would be and doing what. My answer was some horses hoots and I rushed to window to see Rhett coming in a buggy.

I smiled and felt my heart starting pounding in my chest and I had an idea. I didn't know actually what I did it, it was a childhood stupid idea but I did. I took my phone, zoomed in and take a picture of him, hidden behind the curtain. Oh, he looked so handsome and I was so stupid I thought blushing, staring at the screen. What was wrong with me?

I turned off the phone and hid it before looked at me in the mirror. I took of the pins, letting my curls felt down on my shoulders, rubbed some perfume on my neck and bit my lips to make them redder then I went downstairs as he called at the door. Uncle Peter wasn't home either and that was great, he was like a male Mammy that was constantly scolding me for my unladylike behavior.

I opened the door and I met a grinning Rhett with a big box under his left arm and a bouquet of pink peonies in the other.

"My dear Scarlett, you look very lovely today" he said handling me the bouquet and I took it, smiling. I smelled the flowers and looked at him twisting my smile to one side.

"Just today?" I asked faking an indignant voice.

"My mistake, I meant every single day, my vain lady" he responded with his usual mockery, placing a hand over his chest and I chuckled moving aside to let him enter.

"Why the flowers, Captain Butler? What's the occasion?" I asked going to the kitchen and I heard him following me.

"Why a gentleman needs a reason to buy flowers to a beautiful woman?" Rhett asked me as I took a crystal vase and put the flowers inside, for then filled it with water.

"A gentleman doesn't, but I think we had agreed you were no gentleman" I responded cheerfully turning to him and he burst in laugh.

"You're quite right, my clever Miss. I do have a reason" Rhett responded and I guided him to the parlor. I placed the vase over a tale and arranged the flowers smiling.

"So, what's you reason Captain Butler?" I asked with a very unreliable seriousness and a smirk.

"Why, Miss O'Hara you hut my feelings. Today, one year ago, we met in a very peculiar way" I opened my eyes surprised because he had remembered.

"One year..." I repeated weakly shaking my head.

I looked up to Rhett who was looking at me with a smiled and I noticed the box. It was rounded and from a Parisian store.

"What do you have on the box?" I asked excited and he laughed.

"I'm glad to see you're still greedy, my dear" Rhett responded and I shrugged.

"Why deny the obvious, right?" I replied easily gaining another coarse laugh from him.

"Indeed" and he opened the lift, placing it aside and took the bonnet inside. It was green, with ruffles all over it and a big feather wrapped. Actually it was really cute. He handled it to me smiling and I rushed to the mirror.

"Ow, it's so cute Rhett" I said and heard him chuckling behind me. I fixed my curls before placing it softly over my head. I took the ribbons on the side and crossed them over my neck, turning to him.

Rhett was sitting now on an arm-chair, with a cigar on his mouth and a match in the other.

"How do I look?" I asked to him grinning coquettishly and fluttering my eyelashes. I expected him to be grinning and complementing but he just grimaced and blow out his match.

"Awful, just awful!" he exclaimed and I got outraged as he strode to me.

"What did you jut said?!" I asked angrily but he slid out the bonnet from my ead and turned it around.

"The world stops when a girl like you doesn't know how to wear the ladies fashion!" he responded placing it over in my head again and I blushed. I felt stupid and ignorant but he got tangled trying to tie the ribbon beneath my chin and I smirked down at him.

"Okay, Mr. Smarty pants, hands off! Let me do it" I snapped off his hands and tied the ribbon, making a bow. Then I turned to him, lifting my chin and placing my hands on my waist. "What about now?"

"You look exquisite, Scarlett. The green is your color" Rhett told me with a grin and a cocked eyebrow.

"I prefer pink" I responded shrugging and untying the ribbon. Then I walked to the table were the box was and took off the hat.

"It's an insinuation to buy you one in pink?" I heard him ask, teasing me and I shook my head, turning to him.

"No, not really. I couldn't ask you for more Rhett, you'd been so kind to me"

"I'm not kind, I'm tempting you" he responded cockily, burying his hands on his pants pockets. "I never give anything without expecting something in return. And I always get paid" he 'warned' me with a mischievous smile walking to the window and a raised my eyebrows.

"Reeeally? Well, and how exactly you expect I pay it to you if it's not with money?"I asked him crossing my eyes and cocking my head. "I will not marry you just for a few things"

"I think they're plenty more than a few things, Scarlett. But don't worry, I'm not a marrying man" he said easily, turning to me laughing. I tried to not look taken aback by his comment. I understood why he had been so cold with Scarlett in the movie, she had been so mean, always trying to get something from him... but I hadn't been like that at all. Actually I was kind with him, I teased him yes, sometimes yelled at him but only when he exasperated me, but I had never tried to insult him or really hurt him... maybe he only had liked Scarlett because he couldn't have her... or maybe he didn't like me because I wasn't her... No, he did want me. He couldn't have faked those kisses, they were real and they were passionate, they were trying to say something. I would drag a confession out of him, I thought stubbornly. I couldn't be the only one with those confusing feelings.

"So what do you want? A kiss?" I asked quickly, at him cocking an eyebrow and smirking, as it didn't mean anything special, but inside I wanted kiss him so badly.

"Now that would be ridiculous" He laughed and my smiled faded. "I can get a kiss from you anytime" I frowned, getting upset. That wasn't true. I had kissed him twice yes, but it were kind and romantic, just in the moment, not like I had thrown at him in every occasion.

"Are you suggesting I'm easy?" I snapped coldly and he just smirked.

"I'm saying that you can resist to my kisses" he stated cockily.

"Of course I can. If I kissed you it's merely for desperation I had felt at the moment" I spat angrily.

"It's that's so?" he asked widening his smirk and walking to me. Oh, I hate him! How it was possible he could get me furious in two seconds?

"Yes! I don't need nor want your kisses" I responded glaring at him, and crossing tightly my arms.

"Of course yo do, Scarlett... No, don't give me that look. I know I'm the only man over sixteen and under sixty around here to show you a good time but it's no reason to rely on me your bad temper. Now cheer up, darling, the war can't last much longer" he responded easily and despite being angry with him I looked up at him.

"Really. Why you say so?" I asked now really serious. The war was getting worse and nothing could make me happier, I didn't want more deaths like the Charles.

"There's a little battle going on right now that will fix things... one way or another" Rhett answered darkly and I felt something in my stomach.

"Oh Rhett... is Ashley in it?" I asked in a low voice. I was really concerned by him, and Melly was even more, she died to know something about him but she wouldn't dare to ask Rhett.

However, as soon as I asked it I realized I had made a mistake because Rhett's smile faded and he looked at me angry, his face getting red.

"So you hadn't gotten that wooden-headed Mr. Wilkes out of your mind?!" he spat at me, stomping to the front door and he took his hat and his cane from the hanger. I rushed behind him trying to explain myself.

"Rhett, isn't that! I'm just worried because of Melly" I pleaded.

"Yes, I'm sure. What noble heart you have" he mocked of me snorting and I got a little upset too.

"It's true! You know if he is there?" I asked him as he opened the front door.

"Yeah, I suppose he's in it" he responded reluctantly, his hands in fists.

"But where is it, Rhett?" I insisted and he glowered at me.

"Some little town at Pennsylvania, called Gettysburg!" he snapped and turned his head.

"Rhett, wait!" But he didn't wait. He slammed the door, the noise making me shudder. I felt my heart being stomped as I watched the box and the flowers in the room and I sighed. It wasn't my fault, he had misunderstood everything; I needed to know if Ashley was safe. It was for Melly, she needed him and even when I wasn't a saint and I was far from being one, I could do some unselfishness thing once in a while.

* * *

Thank you again guys, for read it and for your support. Let me know what you're thinking.


	9. Chapter 9: Too cold to handle

Guys, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Diana, I'm sorry S.K., and everyone else who is waiting but as you can see this chapter is pretty long and take me a while. I had thought on split it so I could upload it earlier but well this way you have more to read; my late Christmas present for you, because it's really fluff and sweet, and had a bit of angst to keep the drama, well I just hope you like it. 

I was trying to make shorter the chapters but somehow I'm doing them longer haha, sorry. This chapter has not been proofread by my beta yet, so probably has a few mistakes, -I tried my best but could be some I didn't see-, but I didn't want you to wait more. 

Please let me know what you think, you know I love your reviews, they just made my day.

* * *

Chapter 9

Too cold to handle

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

...

It was a hot day the third of July in Atlanta, not a sunny but an oppressive one. All the people were gathered in the streets in front of the newspaper office, with sweaty frowns because that morning the list of the army would arrive. The list that would say if the soldiers had died or been shot, or been missing and all the town was there because all had fathers and brothers in the army, husbands and fiances, sons and grandsons...

I was sitting in an open carriage feeling the sweat covering my face despite having a parasol in on hand and Rhett's fan in the other, but it wasn't just the sun, but the concern. I looked at the crowd around our carriage and the others, all the people in silence just wondering, and that was really the worst part I thought; not knowing.

I turned to the others with me in the carriage; in front was Aunt Pitty, fanning herself furiously, terribly pale, actually I did believe she would faint. Next to her was Honey with a lost look gripping little Wade in his lap. Even he, that was a toddler, was shy and tossing. Melly next to me was twisting her hands, trying to make some polite chat with Mrs. Meade and Doctor Meade in the next carriage; they had a son in the army and his little brother was sitting next to her mother, paler than any of us.

On the other carriages were Mrs. Elsing and her daughter Fanny, looking as a living dead. She was actually kind to me and I liked her a little because she wasn't like Honey at all. She had told me her fiancé was in the army and I could see she was completely in love with him... and I wished, I wished that her fiancé would be safe and sound... for first time in my life I didn't feel selfish.

I had to turn because Fanny's face was crushing me, actually every face there was breaking my heart, I couldn't know what was the feel and pain they were feeling, I only could imagine it... Imagine my childhood friends being shot and left dead in the ground, the love of my life, my brothers, my family... I had to swallow the lump in my throat but it didn't go away.

Suddenly a man descended the staircase with a bunch of paper in arms, and all the eyes were on him.

"Casualty lists, casualty lists!" he yelled and hell broke loose. All the people crowded around him trying to get the lists and the air was filled with broken-hearted cries and wails.

I saw an old woman in black walking slowly to the marching band and to a man with uniform and white hair. Crying the woman nodded at the man. I saw his face twisting in pain before turning around and urged the band to started playing.

Uncle Peter's voice dragged my attention back and saw him approaching with a sheet ripped.

"Here you is'. They was' fighting for them, so it got tore in half" the man said giving the sheet to Melly who took it with trembling hands and then turned to me with pleading eyes.

"Scarlett, you look. The W's at the end" she urged me and I took the sheet, swallowing hard and searched for Ashley, reading out loud the names. Aunt Pitty and Honey's eyes were on me as well, holding their breath.

"Wellman, Wendel, White, Whitman, Wilkens, Williams, Woolsey- Melly, he's not here, he's not!" I exclaimed with relief turning to her smiling, and she started to cry grinning and hugging me. Honey and Aunt Pitty let sighs of relief thanking God.

But then I heard a moan on the next carriage and when I turned I saw Fanny Elsing, burying her face in her mother's shoulder crying her heart out. No... I felt the lump again and watched their carriage driving away.

I looked at the list this time looking for the T's and I felt like a cold crushing my heart when I saw the two names of Brent and Stuart Tarleton next to a Killed in Action. I felt my eyes getting moist as I remembered the two hot-headed twins. They had been so kind to me and funny, so charming and flirting, so attentive... I tried to blink back the tears but it was useless, the loss of the two boys was so big, and I didn't even had known them as Scarlett...

Then a bloodcurdling cry startled me; this time it was Mrs. Meade. Doctor Meade was next to her, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders and his face twisted in pain, trying to comfort her... but what do you say when you lose a son? what do you say when it's your son too?

"I must go to her" Melly said quietly and walked to her carriage. Aunt Pitty insisted to go too and Honey help her out as I held little Wade on my lap. As I watched the broken-hearted mother crying the death of his son I couldn't help but cry as well. What could I say? Sometimes the cold-blooded bitch had a heart too...

I tried to control me, but sensing my mood Wade started to cry as well. Oh God, just what I needed!

"No, hush!" I told him desperate, rocking him awkwardly. I didn't know how to take care of kids, least of all consoling them. "Come on! Stop!" I begged him but I couldn't stop crying either.

"You won't calm the child if you don't calm yourself first, Scarlett" a teasing voice that I knew really well said behind me and when I turned I saw Rhett in a white suit and a matching Habana hat, riding a black horse and smiling down at me. But I noticed it wasn't his typical shameless smirk, this was a bitter forced smile.

My heart started to pound and I wiped off my tears with the back of my hand, for then rocked Wade a little more looking at Rhett. The last time I saw him it had been two weeks ago. He had left so angry and hadn't call nor pay a visit, and all for an absurd reason; I had asked for Ashley only out of concern, but he had to be so hot-headed and didn't even let me explain. Actually I was pretty pissed with him for that, I had missed him terribly, watching his photo constantly in the nights, feeling... what? Crushed? No, any man could crush me... Heartbroken? Yeah, like if I had feelings for him... Okay, if I was completely honest with myself I did have feelings for Rhett, he was funny, and intelligent, and thoughtful... sometimes, and those kisses... God, the mere thought made me blush but I was certain of something; I couldn't fall in love nor with Rhett, nor with anybody.

When I didn't answer and looked away I though he would left, but then again, he was Rhett.

"It looks it's a black day for everyone, Scarlett..." he told me looking and made a pause before answer. "What says the lists?"

I shook my head, swallowing.

"Ashley's safe" I just said looking up to him and Rhett nodded, widening that faked smile.

"I'm glad for Mrs. Wilkes sake... so I'm guessing those tears are out of joy?" he asked mockingly but I sensed annoyance hidden behind it. I shook my head again, feeling the lump growing in my throat again at the memory and I felt another tear slipping down my cheek, looking down at Wade's blond head.

"The Tarleton boys died... both of them" I managed to choke and couldn't help but sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I know they were your friends" he said quietly.

I shut closed my eyes, trying to compose myself and when I opened them I saw Rhett with his hand extended, offering me his handkerchief. I took it without a second thought, and my finger tips brushed with his hand, which was warm and I felt like a delicious shock of electricity going down my arm and through my bones, bristling each hair of my body, making me to hold my breath and my heart went wild.

I looked up to him and his dark eyes bored on mine with intensity, as trying to search something in my soul, and the world seemed to stop, there was no war anymore, no more death or pain, there was just black; silk deep black, and the smell of fine brandy and cigar, and linen clothes, and a soft but strong hand, warming as the burning sun above us... And then I felt something, something in stomach, something twisting and fluttering... they were butterflies... That was the cold shower I needed; I opened wide my eyes. Oh my God, I had butterflies, and my heart was pounding and I was blushing... no, no...

I snatched my hand and looked away, and that simple actions took all my willpower. I couldn't fall for him... I told to myself angrily, I couldn't, I just couldn't...

"No, you're not sorry" I replied angrily, using his hankerchief to wipe off my eyes with fury for then looking at him with discontent. It was easier to fight with him, than reevaluate my feelings for him. "You're not sorry about their deaths or about anyone else... but I guess not even you dared to say 'I told you' so in a day like this"

He smiled again, but it was a sad, exasperated one.

"Even when you don't believe it, Scarlett, I'm sorry. Yes, just look at them. All those poor tragic people" Rhett turned around at the crying crowd, his face hard. "The South sinking to its knees, it'll never rise again. The Cause... The cause of living in the past is dying right in front of us"

"I've never heard you talk like that before" I said cocking an eyebrow. "What happened with your indifference about the Cause, Mr. Cold-hearted?"

He turned to me and I swore I saw a tiny smile, peeking out of the corners of his mouth.

"Well, I'm angry, Scarlett. I can't help it; waste always makes me angry, and that's what all this is; sheer waste. But don't you be downcast, Ashley Wilkes is still alive to come home to the women who love him... both of them" He laughed, but it was sarcastic and irritated, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Think what you want to think, just don't put me in a compromising situation, Rhett, with those comments" I snapped looking at him through narrowed eyes. "What have you not come to visit me?" the question came out of my lips before I could think twice, but it sounded demanding and not needy.

Rhett cocked an eyebrow and smirked down at me.

"I'd been busy" he was lying. "Why? You missed me?"

I looked down at Wade and started to pet him almost like I would had done with a dog .

"Don't be ridiculous. I just missed your gifts" he laughed, he knew that I was lying too.

* * *

The summer was gone, and the fall and life was changing. In the streets were more women dressed in black, more families in mourning, more hopelessness. Rhett's reputation was falling as well. The people were angry because he hadn't joined the army but I didn't care, not even when Aunt Pitty warned me about it. It was a stupid cause to die for, many mn had already died, and he was more useful bringing things. Besides, I suspected they were resentful with him, not because he hadn't joined the army, but because he was richer with the time passing and Atlanta was poorer. The not-so-proud-now people of Atlanta had less money than ever and you could see homespun clothing in anyone. Since Rhett and I talked again that day out of the post office, he resumed his visits for Aunt Pitty's dismay, but he always brought wool and needles with him and cloth, and he brought me a lovely Parisian coat that made every girl green with envy. He also started to take me out to parties and long walks again, as we had never had a fight.

Aunt Pitty started making excuses because she always let Rhett in when he came visiting. She started saying it was because of fear, because she was afraid he could strike her if she denied him access and I always interrupted her to remember her and all the presents listening, that he had been nothing less than a gentleman to her and not once had threaten her. As a result my reputation felt as well. The people started to talking about me and speculating if we were having an affair, and I couldn't help but smirk and chuckled when I heard the commentaries about us. Really this people didn't have anything to do not even with the war going on.

My first Christmas in Atlanta in that age came. It was so weird not to see any Santa Claus around or Christmas trees, but the cold was the same.

One day when I was talking with Rhett about the dinner, he mentioned he wasn't doing nothing for Christmas and he just brushed it off, as if it wasn't important but I knew better. Sometimes his poker face wasn't that solid to hide his emotions and I saw he wasn't that okay with being alone. Then I had an idea.

He walked me home and I invited him to take tea with us. We were entering the living room when Melly approached us with a bright smile.

"Oh, Scarlett, darling; Ashley's coming!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh... hum, that's great Melly" I responded with forced cheerfulness since I didn't really care but when I looked up at Rhett I saw him pursing his lips, looking away. He was jealous again and I didn't understand why. I hadn't talked of Ashley since the day I asked Rhett if he knew where he was.

"It is" Rhett agreed with me in a nasty way that Melly didn't notice, of course. "I'm happy for your Mr. Wilkes, you would have _your husband_ here for Christmas" he added, emphasizing the words 'your husband' while looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I glared at him. As Melly started to think weird things...

"Thank you, Captain Butler. You're so kind" Melly responded with affection, not noticing his remark.

"You're indeed, Captain Butler" I added a little sharply and he turned at me smirking. Oh, sometimes I just wanted to kill him! I was backing off on my plan because Rhett had been so nasty, but it was Christmas after all and maybe after that he would be sweet again.

"Would you like to spend Christmas here, Captain Butler?" I asked him suddenly in a total different voice and Rhett looked at me taken by surprise; he was surely expecting another sarcastic remark. He stared at me with suspicion but I only smiled at him warmly, to let him know that despite his mood and that I wasn't okay with that, I wanted him there for the holidays.

"Oh, but maybe Captain Butler already had plans, Scarlett, darling" Melly asked, not trying to get rid of him, but trying to not impose any extra compromise on him.

Before he could talked I intervened:

"But he told me that he was going to spend Christmas alone and won't do anything special. So I thought it would be nice having him here" I responded looking at him and he was still staring at me as if suddenly my face had gone green.

"Well, in that case it would be a pleasure having you here, Captain Butler" Melly replied sweetly and her voice snapped Rhett's attention back, who turned to her.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Wilkes, Miss O'Hara. Would be a pleasure" Rhett responded politely, still looking at me oddly but I saw a light in his eyes and a little smile poking out of his mouth.

"It's settle then" I responded grinning. "I will bring the tea"

And before anyone could say anything else I left to the kitchen.

* * *

When I returned from the kitchen with the tray I found Melly and Rhett laughing in the library, something that shocked me and let me frozen in the doorframe.

I've never had seen them laughing over something, God, I didn't even know Melanie had a sense of humor, and now I had found her laughing with Rhett of all people! With him that had such a black humor that some people hated him? What they had possibly be laughing about? And why that bastard looked at her with so much kindness, so much tenderness?! Why he was leaning to her? Why he hadn't notice me for been looking at her? And I couldn't help but feel... annoyance... well more than annoyance, I wanted to walk over there and poured over his pants the hot tea so he could have a reason to laugh. I actually started to see red.

I stomped to the table and placed the tray on the table so sharply the china clinked against each other. They turned to look at me startled.

"I'm sorry, I am interrupting something?" I tried to use to sound casual but it my voice trembled with rage. "What it's so funny?" I asked faking a smile, but with my hands clenching in fists.

Rhett cocked his eyebrow, questioning my mood but I just glowered at him.

"Oh nothing, darling" Melly responded quickly and blushing. "Captain Butler was just... telling me a nice story" she responded uncomfortably avoiding my eyes.

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't! I was astonished! She was lying! I didn't even know Melanie Wilkes knew what lying was -which she did terribly-, and she was now doing it in my face about something she had talked and laughed over with Rhett.

I looked up to him and he just grinned at me, cockily.

"Oh, you already heard the story, Miss O'Hara, so it's no use to repeat it" Rhett said smiling at Melly and I just felt sick. They looked like if they'd been... flirting. Not it couldn't be... Rhett had felt for Scarlett not for Melly... but as I sit down next to her, a fact hit me; I had changed everything. I hadn't marry Charles and I was rather nice with Rhett... maybe he wasn't in love with me as I thought... and maybe he had felt for instead... Oh God... suddenly I felt about to passout and the corset felt more oppressive than ever. I could barely breathe and I wanted to flee the room but I had to know, I needed to know if there was something between them.

I just watched them, not even drinking the cup Melly had handed me. Every little comment, every little smile, every little compliment looked so intimate so sweet as if I was intruder and hadn't any right to be there, imposing them my presence. Their voices started to sound very distant, as they were talking to me with a damaged phone and I just stared wondering. When he had felt for her? Why, how...? And why he had played with me? All his stupid gifts... maybe he had given better gifts to Melly, maybe he wrote letters to her... the reality suddenly was too distorted and I felt a pang in my chest. I hated them! I hated them so much!

When Melly excused herself to attend a person who had called at the door, Rhett turned to me smirking and I looked down at my cold coffee...

"Why so shy, Scarlett? It's not very you to be a wallflower" he said mockingly and laughed.

"I was just thinking" I snapped looking away, angrily.

"About what?" he asked.

"You don't need to know. There's not your business" I said sharply, without looking at him.

"It was not my intention to bother you, Scarlett. I just was actually wondering why did you invite me to spend Christmas here?"

I was so angry that I didn't think twice about the consecuences, all that I know it's that I want to hurt him; I want to hurt him as much he had hurt me and I know just how. I took a deep breath and pushed back my anger, creating a copy of Rhett's cold facade but with a smile.

"Well, I needed someone to distract Melly so I can be with Ashley, of course" I said easily turning to him and I saw his smile fading away. He looked at me as if I had just punched him and his eyes burned with anger.

"It's that so? All this is about Mr. Wilkes?" he asked through clenched teeth and I smirked down at him.

"It's always about him. He's the love of my life" I said sweetly and venomously.

"Well, he didn't seem to think the same way" he sneered at me, looking at me with disdain. "After all he married Melanie Wilkes"

"Oh yes well... he had changed his mind. If you had seen the letters he had sent to me, he's so tender, so loving-"

"You never told me he had sent you anything" Rhett snapped, glowering at me and I felt a sick satisfaction. Now he felt like I did.

"Why should I told you, Captain Butler, about his** love** letters? Who you are to me? No one special at all" I snapped and the room felt silence. And it was awkward, it was hurtful. We stared at each other with anger, with hurt, wanting to rip each others' head.

"Fine, then I would not impose my presence to you anymore" he responded sharply, raising from the chair. "Not now and certainly not in Christmas" and before I could do anything else, he left the room violently. I just stared at the door and felt like a complete imbecile. How I had said all those things? Why I just didn't shut my mouth? Now he was mad with me, I've never seen him so angry since George Howard had tried to attack me, but now everything was my fault... no, , no, he was the one to blame! He had been always so mean and hateful when I had been only kind! He didn't deserve my apologies! He didn't deserve anything!

A few seconds later Melly entered with a bewildered expression.

"Scarlett, darling, what happened? Captain Butler just left and he looked very upset" she asked me and I avoid her eyes. I wanted to be with her now, either.

"He's a cad, Melly" I answered fighting back the word I really wanted to use with him but if I did, Melly would faint of horror. "He's the worst human being and I don't want to see him ever again"

Melly crossed the room quickly and sat down next to me, taking my hands in hers.

"Oh, darling, I'm sure you don't mean that" she said sweetly and I snatched my hands from her and rose from the chair.

"I do Melly, he's hateful! I cannot bear him anymore!"

"But darling-"

"I'll be right back, Melly" I interrupted her, leaving the room and stomping upstairs. I would burn down his stupid handkerchiefs and delete his photo... I cursed him and I cried, but I kept the handkerchiefs and the photo. That infuriating hideous man!

* * *

Ashley came home four days before Christmas, but I didn't really care. I hadn't seen or heard anything from Rhett since our fight and I knew he wouldn't come to Christmas. And despite my best efforts to deny it to myself, I had to admit that it was crushing me. His two handkerchiefs -the one he gave me at the ball, and the other tht day of the lists on my carriage-, were buried deep in my closet and I tried to do the same with my feelings for him... but it was no use.

I came down a little later to greet Ashley but he wasn't alone, another four young men were with him... and his father John Wilkes, and his aunt a lady called Louise and his sister India who looked at me as lovely as if I were some nasty animal, but it didn't bother me; I had only eyes for Ashley's friends.

Two were brunettes very handsome one with bright green eyes and the other brown as mine, their name were Vince Jackson and Peter Stewart, the third, John Densford, was extremely blond with his face covered with freckles and the last one, Daniel Lambert had black hair with a nice lock beard and deep grey eyes. All were so handsome and in a couple of hours I had the four wrapped around my finger. Honey and now also India Wilkes looked at me disapprovingly as I laughed of their jokes -really bad, by the way-, and fluttered my eyelashes. I needed to get over Rhett Butler, and those depressing feelings and I would do it one way or another.

* * *

I looked at myself at the mirror and I tried to smile but I couldn't. I was wearing an emerald dress with white lace at the collar and cuffs, a brooch, pearl ear bobs and my hair up in an elaborated updo all thanks to Melly. If I had to say it I looked great and I couldn't care less. I had designed this look for Rhett and now he wouldn't be there. I felt my heart being crushed but I took a deep breath; I didn't have time for that. I rubbed some rouge on my lips, placed my best fake bright smile on and came downstairs.

Tonight there was so much people in Aunt Pitty's house that it looked smaller. I was talking with Peter and John taking sips of eggnog when someone called at the door. I turned frowning, thinking that maybe it was another member of the Wilkes family... but certainly I didn't expect to see Rhett. He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo that I couldn't help but smiled.

"Who is that?" Peter asked annoyed because Rhett had dragged my attention from them. I jumped startled and wiped off my smile.

"Mmm... a... a friend of Melly... maybe" I responded quickly, shrugging as I didn't care... but I clenched my hands in fists when I saw him greeting Melly warmly.

I turned to the boys again, planning to make him jealous. This wasn't over yet. When I wanted I could be a really good actress, and I did my best with Peter. I laughed coquettishly and placed constantly my hand over his arm, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Scarlett, darling, look who's here" I heard Melly's sweet voice behind me and I turned to her. My eyes met Rhett and it was an awkward moment. It was obvious he hadn't forgiven me, I could read the anger in his eyes despite his polite smile.

"Captain Butler" I said with the most absolute indifference and he bowed at me with his typical fake politeness.

"Miss O'Hara, you're lovely tonight" I couldn't help but blushed and he twisted his smile with triumph. Oh that bastard!

"Thank you, Captain Butler" I replied with indiference as he had said it was too cold outside. "Can I introduce you Mr. Peter Stewart and Mr. John Densford?" The men greeted Rhett with cool politeness and he returned the 'courtesies' graciously'.

"So I heard you're a blockade runner" John said.

"For profits only, he did not care at all about the war" I responded shrugging, taking a sip of my drink and Rhett smirked.

"Scarlett, darling" Melanie said alarmed. "Don't be rude I'm sure Captain Butler had risked his life for more than profits"

"I did" he responded seriously but still keeping his smirk and I rolled my eyes.

Melanie took him away to introduce him her family and I felt a pang of jealousy as they turned their back on me and walked away. This wasn't how I had pictured Christmas, Rhett had to be at my side, making jokes about the Wilkes and compliments about me, teasing each other and he trying to kiss me in the library... well, if I couldn't be happy tonight, he wouldn't be either next to Melly.

I turned looking for some man specifically and my eyes found him, talking with his father. Fortunately, Mr. Wilkes walked away in that moment to talk to Aunt Pitty and I took the chance. I walked to Ashley, forgetting John and Peter, plasting the most sweet and adoring smile, making my eyes bright.

"Ashley" I greeted him and he turned surprised to me, but with a smile as bright as mine. I had a kind of argument with him a few days ago and I hadn't talk to him since. I knew he was surprised, but he smiled warmly -actually too warmly-.

"Scarlett, my dear. You look beautiful tonight" he replied taking my hand and kissing it and I widened my smile despite I felt nothing.

"Oh, don't teasing me" I said demurely as a good Southern belle of that age, looking at the floor.

"It's true, my dear. I haven't seen a more beautiful girl" he replied and I had to stop myself from frown. More beautiful? What about your wife? I thought annoyed but I looked up and grinned. I couldn't let Rhett saw me unhappy with Ashley.

"Oh, you almost had no eggnog!" I noticed cleverly placing briefly my hand over his.

"Oh, it's true"

"Come, let me fetch you more" I said quickly with a lovely smile, wrapping my hand on his and almost dragging him to the kitchen. I widened more my smile when I felt a hard look on my back. I didn't need to turn to know that Rhett was fuming.

We entered the kitchen that was empty momentary. I filled his glass and turned to give it to him, but I "trip", spilling some eggnog in his shirt.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry..." I said quickly, feign distress and I took a cloth, wiping his stomach, stepping closer.

"It's okay, Scarlett"

"Oh Ashley, I'm so clumsy" I lament, pushing back my laugh and suddenly his hand stopped mine who was cleaning his shirt. I looked up taken by surprise and he leaned. I opened wide my eyes. What the hell he was doing?

"You really looked beautiful tonight, Scarlett" he told me almost in a whisper tucking a strand behind my ear. I felt my heart pound but out of fear and I felt the urge to snapped away his hand but before I could do it, the door just opened.

I stepped back so quickly I almost really trip and I saw Rhett glowering at us, under his cold mask. He looked at Ashley as he could kill him, and I was afraid he would try.

I blushed and before anyone could say anything I fleed the kitchen for another door that led to the dining room. I tried to look calm when I crossed the crowded parlor but I saw Honey eyeing my with distrust, so I rushed to the library. I closed the doors behind me and let myself felt on a couch. What was wrong with Ashley? Did he was actually going to kiss me? Why he didn't just reject me? What about Melanie?

I was so consumed by my thoughts that I jumped and stood when I heard the door closing it and when I looked up, Rhett was there.

I blushed again but lifted my chin. Well, he had been flirting with Melanie, he couldn't act like a victim, after all he felt nothing for me right?

"Could you leave alone?" I snapped annoyed, turning my back on him.

"I'm sorry, I'm not Mr. Wilkes, Scarlett" he replied easily and I clenched my fists, turning my head to him.

"So am I, could you send him in, in your way out?" I snapped at him shamelessly and he looked taken aback, his eyes getting angry.

"When you will stop thinking about him? It's a ridiculous obsession" he walked to me and I rose to face him.

"It's my life, I can't do whatever I want with it" I glared at him.

"What a way to waste it" he replied chuckling and smirking down at me. He lifted his hand and cupped my cheek but I snapped it away and felt myself explode; all the fear, the confusion, the rejection, the pain, all mixing together in a rage wave going directly to Rhett.

"What do you care? And what do you know?! You don't know anything about feelings! You don't have family or friends, anyone wants you near. You even have to pay women to be with them, because no one-!"

"Scarlett" he tried to take my hand and I snatched it away.

"Don't you understand?! I don't want you here, I don't want you near me! You're just ruining my Christmas... with Ashley!" It slipped, not because I really wanted to spend Christmas with Ashley, but because I only wanted to hurt him... and it worked. I could see his crushed expression, briefly of course before he looked at me furiously.

"Merry Christmas" he snapped at me, taking a box with a bow out of his coat and throwing it over the couch for then he stormed out.

I felt my eyes filling with tears of hurt and rage but I pushed them back. He deserved it, I repeated myself stubbornly, he deserved it, he wasn't going to play with me, I wasn't that stupid.

As clockwork Melanie's irritably sweet voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Scarlett, darling, what happened?" she asked me and I felt my blood boiled. All was her fault! Because she was so perfect and stupid and even Rhett couldn't help but falling for her...

"Nothing. Rhett left" I answered turned my back on her, blinking back the tears.

"Captain Butler, left? But, why?"

"I... we fought. I told him it was best if he leaves" I embraced myself and turned my back to her.

"Oh Scarlett... but why? He's always so sweet with you"

"Please Melly" I huffed, my anger started to washing off and instead I felt raw pain. "I uninvited him for a reason! I didn't know why he came!"

Melly didn't say anything and then I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I went to see him and urged him to come"

I felt the floor crashing down beneath me and a tear escaped my restrain. So he did had came only for Melly.

"And why you did that?" I snapped at her and I heard her sighing.

"Because he loves you, Scarlett. I've seen it. He's in love with you... he's madly in love with you, darling"

Her words took me by surprise and I turned to her, my heart starting to pound furiously but my head not wanting to believe it.

"What?"

Melanie smiled sweetly walking over me and taking my hand.

"He loves you. It's not that obvious?"

"I... no, you're wrong Melly. He's incapable of love anyone" I said resentfully. Probably he had gone directly to the arms of his whore.

"But darling, everyone had seen it. His eyes always shine every time he look at you, and he's always smiling after being with you... I asked him that day and he told me so, but he said you were...hum... a little stubborn, so after he left upset I went to see him. I told him you were a little tough but you cared for him as well" I looked at Melly, blushing and I knew she wasn't lying, she wouldn't lie about that and as the realization felt into place I felt... stupid. I always gloated about being intelligent and clever, but I just was stupid and selfish. He had came only being with me, thinking I cared for him as well but I stomped on his heart and kicked him out... Gosh, I was so, so stupid!

I remember the box he had thrown out and walked over to the couch taking his gift. I opened it and gasped. I felt my eyes filling with tears and I felt even worse. Inside was a beautiful golden charm bracelet with hanging pearls and tiny pink peonies. It was breath-taking, it was thoughtful, and I didn't deserve it... But I least I could try to fix it, no, I wouldn't try to fix it, I had to fix it.

"Melly, I need to leave for a few hours" I said turning to her and I saw her nodding with a sweet understanding smile.

"Go. I'll tell them you weren't feel al right and went upstairs..."

I returned her smile and hugged her tightly. Then, clutching the box tight to my chest box, I rushed to the kitchen.

* * *

I took a deep breath and then I knocked at the door with my free hand, in the other I was carrying a box and in top of that a tray full of goose with sage and onion dressing, some oysters, a couple of mince pies and Christmas poudin, all covered by some napkins to keep the food warm. I had Prissy and other servant of Aunt Pitty preparing the tray, they had believe I was taking dinner in my room because I felt unwell, and then I sneaked out the house, walking to the hotel where Rhett was staying. I was just begging he was here and not with that prostitute.

At first there was any noise and felt my hope dying, but then I startled with the sound of crystal been crashed and some heavy footsteps coming. The door was yanked opened and Rhett with red-rimmed eyes and a strong smell of whisky appeared. He looked at me surprised, but it was such a brief instant before a cold mask and angry eyes felt into place.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped at me sharply and I startled again at his tone, almost dropping the box and the tray, and swallowed. Of course his tone didn't surprise; he was furious but only because I had pushed his buttons. I remember what Melly said, that he was in love with me and I felt encouraged again.

"I... I didn't give you my Christmas present" I said cheerfully, instead of apologize. I know, I was such a coward and Rhett thought the same too because his eyes darkened.

"I don't want it, so you can leave" he snapped starting to close the door.

"Wait, Rhett!" I said quickly, stopping the door with my hand so he couldn't close it. He glared at me and I took a deep breath looking at the floor. I had to put my pride aside and I couldn't avoid it.

"I'm sorry" I responded sincerely after a pregnant pause looking up to him. "I'm sorry, I... I'm sorry for being rude, and... for yelling at you, and for calling you all those things... I didn't mean to... really, I just got mad and... got even with you" he still looked at me in a suspicion way. "Please believe, I'm really sorry. I'm... I'm so stupid. I really wanted you there for Christmas and I just ruined it" I looked down at the carpet and I heard him sighed.

"Fine... I believe you Scarlett" I lifted my gaze to met his quickly and smiled slowly. He didn't look angry anymore, but it seemed a little sad, or maybe I was just imagining things.

"So..." I said taking the tray on my hand and handling him the box. "Merry Christmas, Rhett"

He looked adorably surprised and cocked an eyebrow before taking it, and then looked at me again with a wondering expression.

"Come on, open it!" I urged him excited and frustrated a little because he just stared at me. I frowned without understand what was happening on his head, I just could read confusion in his face.

"Rhett, why don't you-?"

But I couldn't finish the question and I even forget it because before I could react, his lips came down kissing softly mine. His hand crept to my cheek, caressing it softly as he pulled my face to him more and I melted. Electic currents ran thought my whole body making it light, as his rough and soft lips molded mine, and I could taste the alcohol in his breath, but I couldn't care less, it was delicious at that moment.

I was about to drop the tray and just wrapped my arms around his neck when he pulled away. I looked at him breathless and blushed, and a real warm smile, a little cocky, appeared on his face.

"What was that?" I managed to said breathless, feeling my heart pounding so hard that almost popped out from my chest.

"That, my dear Scarlett, is called kissing" he said smugly widening his beautiful smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I meant, what was that for?" I asked rolling my eyes and he chuckled before pointing something behind me.

"Mistletoe" he just said and when I turned I saw indeed the green thing hanging from the roof in the middle of the hall. I laughed and shook my head looking at him.

"That doesn't count, Rhett. It's over there, you have to be under it" I replied smirking at him, actually not regretting his kiss. My lips still tingle of his touch, and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered furiously in my stomach.

"Oh really? My bad" he replied chuckling as he hadn't known that.

"Well, are you let me in now? I bring dinner" I told him, showing him the tray and his coarse laughed rang again in the hall, making me smile.

"Well, I won't say no to a delicious dinner, especially when you had bringing it all the way to here" he said with one of his heart-stopping smiles and moved to let me in.

I walked to the table in the room and let the tray over it as I heard Rhett closed the door. I didn't even think about what the others would think about me, or us, I just wanted to have a merry Christmas with Rhett and no one else.

I turned to see him looking at me with a mix of amusement and disbelief, his gift resting on top of another table under a mirror next to him.

"You won't open you gifts?" I urged him again and my ask made him smile.

"Gifts? You made me more than one thing?" he responded but I didn't say anything raising my eyebrows, letting him clear without words that he would have to open it to know.

He couldn't hide his excitement when he open it, and he looked adorable, like a kid in a candy store. He took out the scarf I had knitted, resting on top.

"You made me a shawl?" he asked, looking at me confused.

"It's a scarf! I made it myself" I replied a little outraged, frowning and pouting and he smiled at me, really amused.

"I can see that" he said laughing.

"Oh, shut up! I had to do it twice, you ungrateful jerk!" I replied even more indignant, glaring at him but he only laughed louder.

"I'm just teasing you, my dear" he said placing the scarf aside but I know he was lying. I knew I was terrible knitting but at least he could be a little more polite, didn't he?

He pulled out a cloth made of lile linen -I couldn't afford silk-, and stared at it, turning it in his hands.

"You bought me a lile ascot?" I walked to him and took it from his hands. Then I lifted the collar of his shirt and took it out the black one he was wearing and tossed it aside.

"Don't you like it? It'll look divine with you black suits" I said excited, tying it around his neck and then fixing his collar. I took his arm and made him turned to the mirror so he could see the combination, it looked really nice, but he wasn't looking at the ascot but me. "There, I don't know why men don't use pastel colors, they look so divine!" I replied still holding his arm and fixed the ascot.

Rhett laughed once again and leaned to kiss my forehead. I blushed instantly and sighed at the warm contact, shivers running down my spine. I looked up to him but he was looking inside the box to take the last gift. It was 'The Man in the Iron Mask'; I had found it while ransacking the bookshops of the town. I knew he was obsessed with Alexandre Dumas novels, and as me, really apprecited a book as gift.

"And... where did you get this?" he asked opening the book, surprised.

"I found it in a book shop... and I know it's a second-handed edition" I added blushing, "but I was running out of money and-"

"I love it. Thank you" he cut me, turning to me with a warm and genuine smile. He had never looked at me like that way before or anyone for that matter. His eyes were bright and happy, and for once his poker mask was gone.

I smiled slowly feeling my heart pounding or tossing, or doing something in my chest that made me feel tickles.

"Well, I had to get you a book, you're the only one in town who appreciates literature as me" I responded looking away, trying to compose myself. My heart was pounding so hard I swore Rhett could hear it.

"How you managed to buy all this?" he asked me, ignoring my comment and I turned to him, blushing again.

"Well, it's not like I'm poor or something. I still had the money I had saved from the book and the macarons you gave me, and my mother send me a little more so..."

"But you hadn't to use it all on me"

"I didn't" I responded quickly, shrugging as it hadn't been big deal. "I bought a nice gloves fo Melly and a black brooch for Aunt Pitty, some buttons, thread and a needle for Ashley, a-"

His boomed coarse laughed interrupted me.

"I'm sorry. You bought what for Ashley?" he asked me still chuckling, hi eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Well, I was mad with him!" I responded frowning and lifting my chin. "The first day he came home, he saw me reading and he asked me if I wouldn't be more amused sewing something instead of_ trying_ to read, as if I was too stupid to understand-"

"And then what you did?" he interrupted me, burying his hands in his pockets, cocking an eyebrow, still smiling.

"I told him I was fine and I wasn't fixing any of his coats if he had meant that, then I refused to talk to him the next day, that was why he was so happy tonight because I was talking to him again"

"Very nice, my dear, to hit Mr. Wilkes where it hurts most, his ego" Rhett replied whole-hearted, laughing again looking more than amused.

"You would know about that now, wouldn't you?" I asked him with a smirk cocking an eyebrow and he burst in laugh again.

"You hurt me, Scarlett. And here I am thinking you finally care about me-"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you're going to eat or not? I'm hungry, you know" I replied walking to the table because by then the smell of the food had spread in the room and my stomach was growing. So, that gave me an excuse to focus in something else because Rhett proximity was provoking some strange and strong feeling in me.

As clockwork to my serious statement, his laugh turned it into a joke.

"Of course, of course" he replied with a grin pulling out the chair so I could sit and I smiled sweetly at him, as I put aside the napkins.

"You want me to ask for some silverware and plates?"

"No I bring two forks and knifes with me" I replied taking one of each and handing them to him. "I assume you don't mind eat from the same plate than I"

"At all, my darling" he replied taking the fork and the knife, brushing his hand with mine. And the contact, and the endearment, and the sincerity of his words, and his sweet smile and bright eyes made me melt, speechless. I almost forgot I had to eat.

I was falling for him, I realized. I was falling hard and I couldn't help it. Well Melly had assured me he was in love with me as well, didn't she? And for a moment, just a moment I thought I wouldn't stop it. Being with Rhett smiling, and flirting and kissing just seemed right and natural... but what if he hurt me like Henry? I had barely survived that... if Rhett did the same I was sure he would destroy me, he would crushed me... But it didn't look capable of that as he poured me wine into a glass smiling. I just had to be careful, to not poured my heart into. Being nice, being sweet and lovingly, but never letting him approaching my heart, never lifting the shield.

We ate in peace, smiling and laughing and teasing -he more than me, of course-. It wasn't until we started to eat the mince-pie, when he took a long sip of wine and then asked what I thought he had already forgotten.

"Why you were mad at me, Scarlett?"

I bit my lip and feigned bewilderment.

"What?"

"Tonight you said pretty ugly things to me, Scarlett. And you said you hadn't meant any of them, that you were just mad. So, what you were mad at me?"

Damn him and his good memory, I thought. I didn't respond immediately, because I ate a bit of pie and chewed slowly, but I felt his eyes on me. So I swallowed and sighed.

"I... it's really silly, Rhett really" I said evasively taking a sip of wine.

"So, tell me. Nothing bad I presume" he answered cleverly and I pursed my lips, looking up at him. His face was serious, but I couldn't find any trace of jest in his eyes. _'Because he loves you, Scarlett. I've seen it. He's in love with you... he's madly in love with you, darling' _Melly words ringing in my ears. I could take a chance and be honest with him... be brave.

"No, I... I just..." I took a deep breath. This was it. "I thought you were flirting with Melly" I said avoiding his eyes and an awkward silence felt.

"What?" I looked up to him and I saw him watching me confused.

"Well, why you were laughing when I came with the tea?! And why you were so smiley and talkative?" I snapped and he burst in laugh. My annoyance turned in anger, how he dared to mock of my feelings?

"I see, my dear. So you were jealous" He replied with a smugly smirk and I blushed.

"Oh, don't presume! I wasn't jealous!" I responded huffing as the idea was ridiculous but my blushing face was betraying me.

"You said one thing but you face is telling me another, Scarlett" Rhett responded, leaning back in his chair, with that damned superior air and hideous smirk.

"Well, what if I was? I was upset because you were acting like a jerk, being so sweet and attentive with me and then with her... stop laughing!" I yelled at him, hitting the table with my fists.

"I can't help it, Scarlett. You're so sweet when you're jealous" he responded chuckling, and I felt my blood boiling.

"You're calling the kettle black, Captain Butler" I replied maliciously. "Were you or not jealous of Ashley?"

Rhett kept smiling but I couldn't see a tiny bit of embarrassment in his eyes. Yes he had been jealous.

"I'm not a jealous man, Scarlett" he responded easily, but it was my turn to laugh.

"Well, my darling, I'm afraid you're saying one thing but your face it's telling me another" I shot back his own words and for first time in all the time I had known Rhett Butler he looked annoyed by my teasing. Gotcha, I thought pleased.

"You don't know what you're talking about" he responded a little sharply and I smirked.

"Yes I am, and you know it! You were furious at Ashley when you found us in the kitchen, God no, you were seething!" I burst in laugh easily, his expression too adorable to not to.

"No, I just thought it was disrespectful for you to be kissing your dear Ashley under Miss Melly's noses!" he snapped now really angry and that wiped off my smile.

"I didn't kiss Ashley, Rhett" he huffed and I frowned. "It's true, I did not kiss him"

"Please I know about your obsession with the man" he said, pissed and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, please, just get over it! I do **not** love, Ashley, Rhett! I barely stand the man, he's so boring, always acting like if I was some stupid helpless doll, and he was about to kiss me despite his wife-"

"So why you were with him tonight, Scarlett, if you don't stand the man and it's that horrible?" He caught me and now I was really speechless. I just stared at him, my outh half opened as his cocky smirk appeared again.

"I... "

"I'm telling you why, you wanted to make me jealous" he gloated in the realization and I blushed crimson.

"Oh, please" I said sharply, looking away embarrassed. When it was said out loud, my plan sounded so desperate, so needy, so childish and pathetic.

"You were so jealous about Mrs. Wilkes that you tried to push my buttons with the man I abhor... you must really want me" Rhett scrubbed that white-toothed smile on my reddening face.

"Don't be ridiculous! I would never do such a thing... I don't want you!" but my words were just confirming just that.

"Say it again, more convincing this time, Scarlett" he said sarcastically and I rose, throwing my fork in the plate.

"You're impossible!" I yelled at him, furiously and I stomped to the door. But I was half way when he stopped me, grabbing me by the arm and turned my around. He wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me to him tightly, and his lips crashed on mine harshly. I tried to push him away but my body started to stop fighting back, and to respond with the same fierce. I buried one of my hands in his black hair, grabbing it tightly and pushing his face against mine. He opened my mouth with his and I let his tongue slipped in mine, kissing him for dear life. His other hand let go of my arm and buried as well his hands in my hair, pulling out the pins, letting my hair fall on my back before going down to kiss my neck.

I barely could breath and I was hot and cold at the same time, my skin was burning and I saw stars in the roof as his lips devoured my neck.

"You were jealous" I said breathlessly, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling.

"Yes I was" he responded roughly, pulling me closer, nibbling at my jaw and I couldn't stop the loud moan that came out from my mouth. I heard him groaned and his lips attacked my mouth once again. His hands all over my body, and mine roaming his. God, I need to breathe but I couldn't, that corset was contracting me...

"But I see Mr. Wilkes it's indeed a fool for not choosing you, personally I don't mind. His loss, my gain" he mumbled against my lips.

"Why? You believe too Melanie it's better than me?" I whispered looking up at him, my chest aching for the right answer. I knew Melanie was better but I would love his lie.

"Hardly, my dear. She's a great lady, I won't deny that... but you're more..." he kissed my cheek with so ardor I closed my eyes and sighed. "You're the most intelligent and clever woman I know" he responded placing feather kisses in my forehead, in my eyelids, in my nose... "One of the meanest too" he added and I felt his smile against my skin before he found my lips again. "You're one of the most beautiful too" and I believed him.

His hands roamed to the back of my dress and he started to play with the buttons opening one. The alarms of my head jumped and I pulled back immediately and we stared at each other awkwardly. The spell was broken, the magic was lost.

"I'm sorry, I can't... I'm not ready" I mumbled, trembling confused and scared... and aroused. I was still a virgin, and that was a big deal for me. I didn't mean to wait until marriage but I wanted to be special and I needed to be sure, and now I was scared... not because I was afraid of Rhett, actually I had never felt more safe or loved than in his arms, but I just wasn't ready.

I looked at him pathetically, I was so vulnerable right now. I hadn't been careful and he had sneaked inside my heart in just seconds. He could break me right now, he could crush me... but he smiled. Not sarcastically, not mocking, not pitying me, a soft understanding smile, and he stepped to me and placed a soft kiss in my forehead.

"It's fine" he mumbled and I let him pulled me in his arms again. He kissed my head again and I felt his hand again at the open button. I stiffened my back but he just closed it.

"I should be going..." I whispered against his chest but I didn't move immediately. Slowly, I untangled myself from his embrace and walked to the mirror. I was a total mess. I pulled out all the pins because my updo had no fixing.

"Stay a little more, please" Rhett voice started me and when I turned to him his eyes were pleading. My mouth answered before my brain could think over it.

"Al right, I'll stay" and the warm smile he gave me was worth it.

"Would you read to me?" he asked me and I turned to him surprised he had the book in his hand. "What? I like your voice, my darling, that's another think I think it's better from Mrs. Wilkes"

His comment made me smile and I nodded my head. I walked to him, taking the book and before I could think well my actions I climbed into his bed, propping up his pillows, so I could sit comfortably.

"Come on..." I called him and then I saw his smirk and raised eyebrows, and I blushed again. "Oh don't presume. We're just reading" I said quickly, noticing my mistake. Probably hadn't been the best, choose the bed to sit after make out with him. He approached to me, widening his smirk and I narrowed my eyes.

"You can only take off your shoes and your coat" I warned him and he burst in laugh.

"I wouldn't dare to take advantage of a lady like you, Scarlett... but I can't help it if you take advantage of me, you already lure me into bed..."

I actually believed my face had turned red apple.

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped and he laughed again tossing his coat away and his shoes before climbing next to me. At first I was so damn nervous, as he slide next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders... but he did not do anything else, not even trying to kiss me, just held me close as I read. And slowly, I relaxed in his arms until my head rested on his chest. I was so warm and felt so safe that I started to feel really tired, my head so heavy.

The sleep came to me and I felt the book slipping of my grip. Before falling asleep, I heard those three words that could change everything, it was merely a breath.

'I love you'

But I wasn't sure which of the two had said them.

* * *

So what do you think?! It's too corny, it's too out of character, it's too long? hahah You know I love your reviews :)


End file.
